Una nueva Gaea
by Jolomun
Summary: Tres años han trascurrido y sucederá algo que todo por lo que vivió Hitomi en Gaea será olvidado de la existencia de sus recuerdos. Los reencuentros serán comienzos y el amor no será la excepción...
1. Chapter 1

Tres años han transcurrido desde el extraño incidente que llevo a Hitomi a un mundo místico llamado Gaea, donde se vió envuelta en un conflicto bélico de poder.

Descubrió que en aquel mundo existían seres de diferente naturaleza; Dragones, demonios, hombres mitad bestia, reyes y guerreros, con una tecnología hasta para construir enormes maquinas de batalla llamados Gaymelefs. Supo también de la existencia de los Ryugins, la antigua gente del Atlantis, con un legado que aún no estaba del todo extinto. Van, ahora Rey de Fanelia, era uno de los últimos descendientes.

Zaibach fue entonces destruido gracias a la unión de la resistencia y Hitomi tuvo que regresar a su mundo, después de descubrir que a quien realmente amaba era a Van.

Sabía que no podría pertenecer a ese lugar, ni permanecer a su lado… Pero jamás abandono la promesa que le hizo de no olvidarlo.

Hasta hoy…

Las clases al fin habían terminado y todo mundo se apresuraba a salir de las aulas para respirar un aire libre de deberes. Sólo los que tenían practicas en sus respectivos clubs, no regresaban a casa.

Pero en el caso de Yukari, todavía tenía que soportar una hora más como presidiaria del consejo estudiantil, ya que como miembro era su deber, más bien, obligación.

Después de cerciorase que todos sus compañeros rezagados hubieran salido del salón, cerró y se encamino con una pila de panfleto en brazos a la reunión. Apresurando el paso para no llegar tarde a la junta, notó que una de las aulas continuas del corredor estaba aún abierta. Extrañada, regreso sus pasos para verificar si había alguien en el salón y cuando entró le sorprendió ver a Hitomi sentada en uno de los pupitres, observando el cielo tras el ventanal.

Yukari la miró con aire de preocupación desde el umbral, Hitomi había cambiado mucho durante aquellos últimos años. Su aspecto era más femenino a como la recordaba en la secundaria, ahora lucia el uniforme azul de la preparatoria y una larga cabellera castaña que le acentuaban la belleza de su rostro y sus ojos verdes. Era de las chicas más singulares de la clase, pero continuamente se le veía en soledad en sus tiempos libres, ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, su personalidad no había cambiando mucho, seguía siendo la misma chica simple y enojona que la caracterizaba cuando convivía con Yukari, pero solo existía un aspecto que si la diferenciaba bastante a la de antes, ya no sonreía muy a menudo.

Continuamente la hallaba en lugares solitarios y hasta extraños, absorta únicamente en sus pensamientos. Dedujo desde hace tiempo que algo en Hitomi no estaba bien, aún cuando estaban juntas y no demostrara su tristeza frente a ella, Yukari sabía que le ocultaba algo de suma importancia, pero no se atrevía a preguntárselo.

¡Hola Hitomi! - La saludo desde la puerta.

Pero Hitomi no respondió.

Hitomi ¿Está todo bien? - Se acerco Yukari hasta su pupitre.

Pero de nueva cuenta fue ignorada por la castaña que claramente estaba absorta únicamente en sus pensamientos.

- Oh… ¡Ya basta!- Refutó Yukari, dejando caer estruendosamente los paquetes en el en el soporte de su aciento, provocando que Hitomi se sobresaltara y se percatara por primera vez de su amiga.

- ¡yukari!¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Que qué pasa? ¡Pues dímelo tú!, llevas días actuando muy raro, cómo si estuvieras en "otro mundo".

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Ves? ¡Ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo que digo!

- Bueno, ¿que tienen estos papeles contra mí? - señalo Hitomi la apila de panfletos delante de ella.

Yukari puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¡Olvida los papeles! ¡Es sobre ti! - Estalló Yukari -. Ignoras, te la pasas divagando en las nubes, no te percatas de lo que sucede a tu alrededor, ¿Te das cuenta que faltan pocas semanas para que nos graduemos y que los exámenes finales ya los tenemos encima?

- Claro que lo sé - Dijo Hitomi a la defensiva.

- ¿Entonces, porqué actúas como si no te preocupara? Eres creo, la única de toda la preparatoria que no tiene los nervios alterados y la nariz dentro de un ejemplar de física avanzada.

- No soy tan sobresaliente como tú que hasta conseguiste beca para estudiar fuera del país. Pero si me importa a diferencia de lo que dices, es solo que me eh estado enfocando en otros asuntos…

- ¿Entonces por qué no me lo cuentas? Al menos así entiendo que sucede contigo.

- No es importante… es solo un presentimiento que tengo desde hace días, que seguramente es una tontería. – Mintió Hitomi-. Simplemente me he estado dejando llevar sin darme cuenta, no te preocupes.

Yukari sin nada más que se le ocurriera decirle o reclamarle, suspiro derrotada. Sabía que Hitomi le estaba mintiendo, pero entendía que no quería preocuparla.

- Y bien, ¿Qué vas hacer entonces? ¿Quedarte aquí?

Pero de nuevo, Hitomi había desviado la mirada al exterior y se había enfocado en punto fijo en el cielo, mirando algo que Yukari no lograba ubicar.

Yukari de nuevo soltó un suspiro para calmar su irritación, tomó el portafolio vacio de Hitomi y sin más prejuicios se lo arrojó a la cara.

- ¡Hay! ¡Yukari! - Reclamo Hitomi

- ¡De veras que estas muy mal! ¿Ni si quiera tus reflejos funcionan? _ Se burlo Yukari

- ¿Y me lo arrojaste solo para comprobar eso?

- Ni te pongas a reclamarme, haces más daño tu ignorando a tu mejor a miga, que yo tratando de sacarte de tu ensimismamiento. Y ya dime, ¿Piensas esperarme aquí mientras termino con los asuntos del consejo? ¡Prepararemos una estupenda cena en tu casa!

- ¿Mi casa? - preguntó Hitomi sobándose la nariz.

- ¿Estás sola no? ¡Esta noche cenaremos juntas!

- ¿Eh?

- Hitomi, si tú no quieres aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda para pasarla bien, yo sí. Recuerda que las universidades a la cuales elegimos ir están separadas por un continente completo, además me preocupa que estés sola.

- Pero no es para tan…

- ¡Ya está decidido! _ La cortó Yukari tomando los paquetes de nuevo en brazos -. Nos vemos en el portón - Finalizó y sin más salió del aula con paso firme.

- ¿Y dice que yo la ignoro?- Suspiró esta vez Hitomi guardando a la vez sus libros.

Pero de cierta manera, era reconfortante tener cerca a Yukari en esos momentos, ya que era su único vínculo con la realidad.

Sus padres habían salido de viaje por asuntos de trabajo, dejando a Hitomi sola al cuidado de la casa. No había ningún problema con hacerse cargo ella de los deberes o de la cena, pero se comenzó a preocupar cuando ayer al salir del colegio, se percató de que tres sujetos la venían siguiendo. No logro ver con exactitud quienes eran porque se mantenían algo alejados, aún así ya llevaban un buen tramo tras sus pasos. Sin embargo ese día, Hitomi no iba permitir que la distancia se acortara, así que usando sus excelentes capacidades de atletismo y viendo la oportunidad corrió sin parar hasta la estación sin atreverse a voltear para comprobar si sus perseguidores habían emprendido también la carrera tras ella. En cuanto vio el primer tren a punto de salir, lo abordó rozando las puertas antes de cerrarse, logrando así (supuso) escapar.

Esa misma mañana despertó toda atontada por las únicas dos horas que logro dormir por la preocupación.. Todo estuvo tranquilo hasta el amanecer a excepción del tremendo susto que le saco un perro por ponerse a ladrar a un gato que rondaba por el techo. Llego a la conclusión de que posiblemente se estaba preocupando demasiado por el asunto.

Se levanto con poco animo de ir ese día al colegio, pero sólo quedarse en casa tampoco le sentaba bien. Se ducho, desayuno un bocado y salió a la calle rumbo a la preparatoria. Ahora suponiendo que quizá comenzaba a tener delirio de persecución y lo sucedido ayer una casualidad, Hitomi se preocupo más por recordar las formulas del examen que tendría a primeras hora.

Jirando la esquina de la calle, levanto la vista del papel de formulas y lo primero que vio la dejó helada. Encima de una ancha y larga barda de la calle estaba aposentada una bestia, de corpulento y grueso cuerpo, como el de los dragones. Hitomi lo veía tan real que podía ver condensar el aire que exhalaba de su hocico, cómo si su aliento fuera de fuego por dentro.

Para su gran sorpresa, el enorme animal no se movió de su lugar, ni si quiera cuando se percató que ella lo observaba con espanto. Sólo se limito a escrutinarla unos instantes, que al parecer no hallando algo interesante en ella, desvió la mirada a lo lejos.

Aún así, la castaña no se atrevió a pasar por debajo de él como toda las demás personas lo hacían por la calle. Era como si no pudieran verlo. Hitomi decidió quedarse parada a la expectativa y razonar la posibilidad de ser de nuevo solo asunto de su imaginación. Pero esa idea cambió cuando el animal se incorporo de súbito unos momentos después y descendió al asfalto entre los transeúntes, levantando el lomo y mostrando los colmillos en cierta dirección.

Para cuando Hitomi voltió a ver hacia donde el gruñía, se le escapó un grito de la boca.

Del otro extremo de la calle, varios seres de aspecto deforme y terrorífico que jamás había visto se acercaban hacia ellos con paso silencioso. Inmediatamente Hitomi supo que lo que estaba presenciando no era presente a su mundo, pero lo más extraño de todo eso, era que entre toda la gente que pasaban por ahí, nadie parecía ver el peligro que ella veía. Algunos, se detuvieron a ver a Hitomi extrañados por su estupor, incluso una señora se le acerco preguntándole que si se encontraba bien. Pero como Hitomi observaba absorta aquellos seres irreales, la ignoro sin darse cuenta.

Entonces se suscito el primer movimiento. Sin dar tiempo a los recién llegados de continuar su asecho, el animal que al parecer era un tipo de especie de dragón sin alas y un poco más pequeño que uno real (a los que había visto). Rasgo el viento con un fuerte rugido chirriante que ensordeció a Hitomi, obligándola a cubrirse los oídos.

Los seres deformes inmediatamente retrocedieron ante la amenaza y se echaron a a correr despavoridos, pero el reptil, con un gran saltó atajó la distancia se adelanto apresando entre sus fauces a uno, devorándolo al instante. De pronto, comenzaron a desvanecerse como humo ante los desorbitados ojos de Hitomi, incluso un camión de productos pasó atreves de ellos, disipando en el aire los últimos vestigios de lo que fueron.

- ¡Han desaparecido!- Señalo Hitomi para sí misma.

- ¿Desaparecido? Señorita, ¿Se encuentra usted bien?_ insistió la anciana que aún no se había ido-. ¿Quiere que la lleve con algún médico?

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? - Farfullo Hitomi mirando al fin a la vieja mujer.

- ¿Quiere que la acompañe con algún doctor?

- No… no es necesario, lo siento, pero me tengo que ir señora - Y sin decir nada más, Hitomi abandono corriendo el lugar.

_"¿Que estaba sucediendo? ¿Fue real o fue mi imaginación? ¿Por qué nadie vio lo que vi? ¿Se habría abierto otro portal? ¿Y si después de todo fue una ilusión mía o acaso una visión? ¿De verdad me estaré volviendo loca?" _

Se alebrestaron las preguntas en Hitomi en busca de una razón lógica.

Llego tarde al colegio y fue reñida varias veces por los maestros a causa de las continuas distracciones en clase. Cosa que Hitomi no podía evitar.

_"¡Como puedo dejar de pensar en eso, si lo que vi fue tan real! Primero, tengo delirios de persecución y ahora estoy comenzando a tener síntomas de paranoia ¡No puedo preocuparme por la composición química de una maldita oruga en estos momentos! " _

Objetaba Hitomi para sí, mientras limpiaba el pisaron.

Después de un duro y confundido día de clases, todos marchaban a casa, a ecepción de Hitomi, que seguía limpiado el pisaron perdida en lo que había sucedido aquella mañana.

- Hitomi, ¿ya nos vamos? ¿Todavía te falta mucho con eso?

- No en realidad, pero pienso quedarme un poco más a concluir los problemas que no finalice en clase. _ mintió a su compañera también encargada del aseo.

- Entonces me voy, ¡Hasta mañana!

- Hasta mañana - Se despidió Hitomi con un leve movimiento de la mano.

Después guardo el borrador en el escritorio y se sentó en una de las bancas laterales a la ventana.

Antes de que Yukari la exaltara con su llegada, Hitomi pensaba en sucesos pasados. Veía el cielo he intentaba recordar cómo era el de Gaea, ¿Era igual? Ya no lo recordaba tan lucidamente como antes. Muchos rostros conocidos eran ya difíciles de visualizar en su mente,. Merle, Allen, Milerna Incluso Van…. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto? se preguntaba.

_"Quizá este demasiado atrofiada con todo esto, que incluso mi mente no trabaja bien" _

_"Hoy no ha sido un buen día..." _

En ese momento Hitomi retomo el recuerdo del resplandor que vio en el cielo justo antes de que Yukari le estampara su portafolios en la cara, por leves segundo juro ver a escaflowne volando en ese cielo azul.

Quizá no lo estaba imaginando, algo de verdad estaba pasando. De alguna manera sabia que si era posible, todo eso tenía cierta relación con Gaea. Esos seres solamente podían provenir de ahí.

Cuando regreso a tokio, sabía que había vuelto a su vida normal. Con las mismas preocupaciones diarias de una estudiante; el colegio, los amigos, las relaciones… Aunque estuviera acompañada casi siempre de su familia y de Yukari, Hitomi siempre sentía una soledad muy profunda en su corazón. Se dio cuenta que añoraba volver, volver a ver a Van. Más conforme paso el tiempo, empezó a dejar de creer en la posibilidad de regresar. Sabía que su vida ahora debía continuar ahí, en Tokio, y no en otro lugar al cual nunca podría pertenecer. Debía seguir su camino dejando todo en el pasado… Van lo estaría haciendo también de esa manera.

Pero cada mañana, con cada despertar de sueños en los que estaban juntos… ese propósito se convertía en algo difícil de llevar a cabo.

Las cosas no mejorarían de por mucho ese día para Hitomi, y menos cuando viera cumplidos sus mayores temores, que la orillarían a tomar una decisión que cambiaría el rumbo de su destino de nuevo….


	2. Chapter 2

Hitomi examinó su reloj, era seguro que Yukari tardaría en salir de la junta estudiantil.

"Tendré que esperarla"

Suspiró.

Cómo renunció al club de atletismo, ya no era necesario quedarse y salir tarde del colegio por los entrenamientos, ahora tenía mucho tiempo libre, pero... no había mucho que hacer después de todo. De igual modo, ese día saldría tarde a petición de Yukari.

"Veré la forma de perder el tiempo, creo... que me hará bien tomar aire fresco"

Tomó su mochila y salió del salón.

Mientras caminaba por el corredor, se enfocó en lo sucedido aquella mañana conjeturando sus suposiciones. Si ella podía ver, indicaba que aún había un vinculo, ¿las realidades de ambos mundos se estarían cruzando?¿Pero quien era esta vez el canal? Obstruida, buscando sus aseveraciones, no se fijó muy bien por donde iba y sin querer chocó contra alguien tan abruptamente que la tiro al suelo.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento no me…

- Primero debieras fijarte por dónde vas - La corto una voz fría.

Sin haber recuperado la estabilidad, lo voltio a ver por su falta de cortesía, pero él, (porque oyó a un chico) ya se había ido.

- ¡Y ni siquiera me dio tiempo de responderle! - Se expreso molesta Hitomi - Sé que tuve la culpa pero tampoco mi disculpa la acepto, como mínimo me debió haber ayudado a recoger mis cosas, después de todo el hizo la otra mitad del trabajo, ¡me tiró al suelo!

Inmediatamente dos chicos del salón contiguo que habían visto el percance se acercaron para ayudarla.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Le preguntó el más alto.

- Sí, estoy bien, Sólo tengo que recoger mis cosas.

- Deja que te ayudemos - Se agacho el otro compañero para tomar las plumas que rodaron.

- Vaya tipo… - Comenzó a decir con desdén el alto mientras ayudaba a Hitomi a levantarse.

- ¿Lo conocen?

- No en realidad, pero todo mundo sabe que es muy problemático.

- Si, de hecho saliste con suerte, pensé que te soltaría un puñetazo como lo vimos hacer el otro día con Matzuda que también accidentalmente tropezó con él. - Aporto el de lentes con mofa.

- No seas idiota, jamás se hubiera atrevido a golpear una chica tan bonita como ella - Aclaro el alto -. Lo hubiéramos matado seguro todos los chicos del colegio.

Hitomi no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario.

- Tienes razón. ¿Después de todo a quién le cae bien ese tipo tan antipático? - Se burlo su compañero, echando al portafolio de Hitomi las plumas.

- ¿Te llamas Hitomi no es así? - Continuó el alto, entregándole las cosas que él recogió.

- Eeh si

- Bueno, procura alejarte de ese tal Ren.

- ¿Se llama Ren?

- Ren Tsuchiya, - Completo su amigo

- El normalmente anda solo y no le gusta aliarse con nadie, pero es mejor evitarlo cuando lo veas.

- Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias por ayudarme- Les sonrió Hitomi

- No hay problema, puedes pagarme saliendo conmigo - Coqueteo el chico de lentes.

- No le hagas caso a este imbécil - Señalo el muchacho alto, empinándole un puñetazo en la cabeza a su compañero - Fue un placer ayudarte.

Se despidieron y se alejaron alegremente hacia su respectivo salón, propinándose golpes el uno al otro.

Divertida, Hitomi se marcho olvidando ya el asunto. Salió por una de las puertas traseras del edificio, dirigiéndose a los cuartos de limpieza. Una vez ahí los rodeo y subió por unas escaleras que llegaban directo a los depósitos de agua en el techo. Normalmente nadie frecuentaba ese lugar, porque también se usaba como almacenamiento de todos los pupitres desgastados o inservibles entre otros inmuebles que le estorbaban al colegio.

Para Hitomi era agradable estar ahí, ya que se encontraba lejos del murmullo del ritmo estudiantil, además de ser un excelente lugar para observar el cielo o tomar una siesta sin ser molestado.

Subió los enormes tambos de agua por medio de una escalinata que ocultaba siempre debajo de unos tubos y ahí se recostó como anteriores veces bajo la sombra de la pared, buscando en el cielo un mundo místico.

El cansancio le estaba ganando y no tardo mucho en quedarse dormida para profundizar en la pesadilla que se estaba maquinando.

La oscuridad pronto la envolvió y unos instantes después se halló caminando descalza en un suelo áspero y rodeado de neblina, avanzando sin rumbo entre lo que le pareció la nada.

- ¿Qué es este lugar…? -Se preguntó observando su entorno inanimado, sin poder detectar sonido alguno en el.

Nunca lo había visto o recordaba estar en él anteriormente, pero era inexplicablemente familiar a ella.

- Es como… si este lugar fuera una parte de mí...

Sin previo aviso el piso comenzó a hundirse bajo sus pies provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de pronto a un suelo arenoso. Se incorporo confundida al cambio y observo el repentino disipa miento de la neblina, revelando un desierto ante ella.

Su rostro fue azotado al momento por las ventiscas, obligándola a serrar casi por completo los ojos abriendose paso en contra del viento, cubriéndose con los brazos frente a ella.

Dado que era un desierto, le pareció extraño embarrarse de algo en el pie mientras andaba. Voltio a ver su planta y se horrorizo al descubrir que era sangre. Buscó a su alrededor y halló charcos que se distribuían en pasos a lo lejos. Los siguió con la mirada y dio con un hombre a la distancia, que al parecer se encontraba muy malherido.

Caminaba dando traspiés y cargaba dos enormes bultos de piel que aferraba firmemente en sus costados.

- ¡Oiga! _ Le gritó corriendo para alcanzarlo, mientras veía alarmantemente la sangre que se acumulaba en la arena.

Cuando logro llegar dificultosamente hasta él, estiró el brazo para tocarlo y se espantó al ver su mano traspasarlo como agua. Inmediatamente la retiro del cuerpo. El agujero que espontáneamente le hizo Hitomi en su hombro, desapareció rellenándose al instante.

- ¿Una ilusión?- Se pregunto asombrada.

¿Pero cómo era posible que sintiera su cuerpo cálido a pesar del estado líquido?

Sin haberla percatado aún, el enorme sujeto siguió con su tortuoso camino. Tenía innumerables llagas y heridas abiertas por todo su cuerpo, entre ellos una pierna rota con el fémur de fuera y totalmente desubicado de su estructura ósea. Aún cuando se hubiera amarado un palo para poderse sostener ¡Era increíble que tuviera el valor de seguir andando! Seguramente estaba sufriendo un dolor indescriptible.

Hitomi siguió intentando comunicarse con él, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Era gritar a oídos sordos. Pensaba desesperada, viéndolo agonizar a su lado mientras tropezaba con los montículos de arena que se le atravesaban.

- ¡Ah…! _ Hitomi se detuvo en seco - La arena… ¡Eso es!

Tomo un puñado del suelo y se lo arrojo al hombre para comprobar su teoría. Esta se estampo secamente por la espalda del hombre y se deslizó por sus ropas junto con la sangre a sus pies.

- ¡Si hay contacto!

"Eso quiere decir que después de todo si estoy presente, pero no igual que él…"

Analizó, buscando a la vez la manera para que la detectara. Cómo su sentido del tacto estaba totalmente atrofiado por el dolor, el hombre no paro ni siquiera cuando Hitomi le arrojo un guijarro a la cabeza (lamentando esa acción), debido a que la arena no le ayudo mucho para hacerlo desistir.

Sintiendo una enorme impotencia, lo observo. Estaba muriendo frente a sus ojos y sin nadie a quién pedirle ayuda, ¿Acaso no podía hacer nada?

- ¡Basta! ¡No siga por favor, morirá! – Insistió Hitomi con lagrimas en los ojos.

Para su enorme sorpresa, en ese momento, lo vio titubear. ¡Por primera vez el hombre pareció sentir algo delante de él y se detuvo! Su cuerpo agónico inmediatamente aprovecho aquella oportunidad y se dejo caer pesadamente en la arena.

Sin poder creerlo aún y sin poder más que hacer por él, Hitomi se arrodillo a su lado en silencio.

- _Etherr..rio ban… anclus..quest dinade..dell.. __t to..vogt…getiero… _.

- No comprendo que quiere decirme… _ El había fijado su vista en Hitomi sorpresivamente, pero ella desconocía si realmente se estaba dirigiendo a ella…

- ¡Ratthen…! ¡Ra,rathen… qu quelos… beltrole..con…Fa…nel…!

- Yo… yo lo siento, no puedo entenderle… _ Sollozó Hitomi

- Bel…tro fa…nel… Sus ojos se apagaron lentamente y su respiración término por sucumbir sus últimas palabras. Había muerto al fin. Los bultos debajo de sus brazos comenzaron a desaparecer inesperadamente frente a los ojos de Hitomi revelando sus costados, completamente carcomidos. ¡Estaba siendo devorado vivo por algo que estaba dentro de aquellas pieles!


	3. Chapter 3

Su respiración pareció cortarse, ¿Cómo era posible lo que veía? Soportar tan terrible sufrimiento. La voluntad del hombre era inaudita, ¿Había sido obligado o lo había decidido por convicción propia? ¿Cuál era su razón para continuar con semejante travesía? ¿Sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa? No, no tenía sentido alguno para ella.

Serró los ojos, debía calmarse. Se dejo caer en la arena y metió el rostro entre las rodillas para pensar.

El estaba muerto, ahora estaba sola, no tenía idea de dónde diablos estaba, no sabía qué dirección tomar para salir de aquel desierto, no veía refugio alguno que la pudiera resguardar de la tormenta ¿Qué caso tenía moverse? Daba lo mismo.

Volvió a mirar al hombre.

- Qué lugar para morir… - Dijo con resignación -. Sepultado en el olvido, donde nadie sea capaz de encontrarte… es muy triste.

Un repentino parpadeo de luz, llamo la atención de Hitomi de vuelta al dañado cuerpo. Se acerco y observo con detenimiento uno de los puños ensangrentados de donde provenía el destello, curiosamente cerrado a diferencia del otro.

Lo tomó con cuidado entre sus manos y lo abrió para revelar lo que ocultaba. Era una piedra carmesí que brillaba incandescente.

- ¡No puede ser! - Exclamó -. ¿Existían más de estas piezas? ¡Pero si es idéntica a mi péndu…! - Se había llevado la mano al pecho, olvidando que lo que buscaba ya no estaba ahí.

- Que tonta - Se mofó -. Ahora le pertenece a alguien más…

El no tener en su cuello el colgante que le dio su abuela, era otra de las pruebas de su separación con Van. No deseaba admitirlo, pero el recordarlo le producía dolor.

- Van...

Obstruida por sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta del continuo desprendimiento de luz en la joya, hasta que esta, desato un brillo tan intenso que la segó por completo regresándola a la "realidad".

Todo sucedió tan rápido que ni siquiera le dio tiempo para reaccionar. En el mismo instante que fue bombardeada por la luz, el suelo desapareció junto con la tormenta y la arena. No sintió más el viento azotándola ni el sofocante calor del desierto abrasándola. Había sido trasportada.

Cuando logró al fin abrir los ojos, pensó que se había quedado siega, no veía nada en lo absoluto, todo estaba en tinieblas. No sabía si esta vez estaba encerada en un pequeño cuarto oscuro o si era una gran extensión de pura negrura.

Se abrazó a sí misma como refugio ante el abismo. El miedo se estaba apoderando de ella y no solo eso, algo la oprimía en su pecho, una sensación extraña de dolor, como si alguien estuviera ejerciendo una fuerza sobre ella.

Al momento, comenzaron alzarse silenciosos gemidos, llantos de sufrimiento.

- ¿Quién está ahí? - Preguntó Hitomi, tratando de penetrar la oscuridad con la mirada.

Nadie le respondió.

Los lamentos eran apenas audibles al principio pero para su horror, se unieron más individuos y poco a poco fueron tomando premura hasta convertirse en gritos desgarradores.

Ese cambio también produjo un trastorno en ella, inesperadamente comenzó a doblarse del dolor, era como si cada llanto se coordinara con pequeñas cuchillas invisibles que la atravesaba por doquier.

- ¿Por qué estoy sintiendo esto? - Gimió -. ¡Basta! ¡Basta por favor!

- _¿Qué paremos?_

Una voz grave se aparto de las demás para hablar.

- _No, no podemos…_

- ¿Quiénes son? ¿Por qué están provocando esto? - Gritó Hitomi, más por el dolor que para ser oída.

- _¡¿Provocar?!- Explotó la agonizante voz._

- ¡Tú eres la culpable de todo! - Respondió esta vez alguien distinto detrás de ella.

Hitomi se giró, pero no halló a nadie.

- _¡Tú eres la causa! _- Anuncio otra voz con rabia a su derecha.

- ¿Causante de qué? ¿Que he hecho?

- _¡¿No lo sabes?! - _Rugió otro

- ¡Maldita! ¡Tu estas maldita!

- ¿Qué?

- _¡No debió haber existido razón alguna para que nacieras! Tú sola presencia nos quema y hunde más a nuestro tormento, ¡Mira por ti misma lo que has provocado!_

Y como si fuera una orden, las imágenes se dispararon en su cabeza; vio distintos lugares, tierras lejanas, bosques, valles, montañas como las que había visto en Gaea. Visualizo no solo ciudades como la gran Asturia, si no también Tokio y distintos lugares de su país y el mundo. Todo en destrucción.

- ¿Que… que es esto? Las imágenes siguieron llegando cada vez más rápido. Muerte, sufrimiento, agonía veía. Las personas morían frente a ella.

- No, Basta… - Suplico Hitomi por que se detuvieran las visiones.

- _¡Tú lo provocaste!_

- No, No es verdad…

Bestias, Seres extraños destruían todo a su paso devorando a la gente, todos huían despavoridos.

- _¡Tú lo iniciaste!_

- ¡No!

El suelo se partía, el viento arrasaba con lo que tocaba, toda la naturaleza colapsaba, todo se destruía.

- _¡Eres tú la culpable_

- ¡Basta! ¡Basta por favor! - Lloro Hitomi

- _¿Ahora lo ves? ¿Ves lo que has provocado? ¡Tú eres la que debe pararlo! ¡Debes terminarlo, debes desaparecer! ¡No debes existir!_

Hitomi se cubrió los oídos y cerro con fuerza los ojos. Se negaba a seguir escuchándolos.

- Despierta, despierta, despierta… - no podía ser real lo que veía.

- ¡Tú eres un demonio! ¡Demonio!

- No pertenezco aquí, esto no es real, no lo es… - Sollozó Hitomi, sintiendo cada vez más las finas navajas atravesarla sin piedad.

- ¡_Desaparece! - _Rugieron varias voces esta vez _. _Tú eres la causante, tú eres la intrusa y el motivo de todo, ¡tú…! ¡Tú eres la bestia! ¡Lárgate!¡Vete!_

- Despierta, ¡despierta Hitomi!

La luz se catalizo de nuevo bajo su mano. Abrió los ojos inundados de lágrimas y vio que sobre su palma aún sostenía la piedra roja, caliente. Comenzó a expandir su luz aclarando la negrura que la rodeaba, lo suficiente para darse cuenta en el terrible lugar en que estaba.

Era un mar sin superficie y solo fondo compuesto únicamente de cadáveres. Cientos y cientos la circundaban flotando por doquier. A su lado ya yacía como colección el hombre que acababa de morir frente a ella.

Hitomi se quedó impavida. Descubrió que no podía gritar, ni correr para huir, estaba paralizada y en shock, su cuerpo no le respondía. El aire abandono sus pulmones y empezó ahogarse, no podía respirar, no existía ya aire en ese lugar.

Fue entonces que la negrura se rompió y se abrió ante ella un bosque apenas iluminado por las dos lunas.

Hitomi recupero el aliento al ver que las navajas y los gritos ya no estaban. Con esfuerzo, aun presionándose el pecho abrió los ojos para presenciar lo que la destrozaría por completo

- ¿Van…?

Los ojos de Hitomi se clavaron a lo lejos, donde la silueta de van se imponía con su claros reflejos en el agua, en la noche sólo iluminada por las dos lunas. Denotaba un aspecto más viril y maduro por los años….más fiero y atractivo…¿Estaría viendo al Van presente?

Pero su mirada rojiza estaba perdida en un punto fijo de la laguna, cerca de la cascada. Observando en silencio a un ser alado, una Riuji. Hitomi, se sorprendió por el hallazgo, pero se sorprendió más por la manera tan ferviente que Van la miraba. El agua que caía del cauce, se restregaba por el cuerpo desnudo de esa joven que extendía sus blancas alas al roce de la laguna. Acariciando cada parte de su piel y exponiendo ante él su belleza.

Van se había acercado lentamente si dejar de mirarla, que sin inmutarse por su presencia, la joven permito que admirara su cuerpo. Van la bajó del pequeño pendiente y la arrastro hacia el, profundizando el contacto de sus cuerpos, abrazando su deseo por ella, que sin preámbulo comenzaron ambos a intensificar.

Hitomi, no podía hacer nada más que mirar, sintió como sus lágrimas le quemaban el rostro y no podía impedir que dejasen de correr. Deseaba en ese momento desaparecer...

Fue entonces que las cosas tomaron un cambio totalmente inesperado. La mirada de la joven, cambio de un momento a otro con oscuridad. Y ante el horror de Hitomi, aquella mirada asesina se clavo en ella, vislumbrando por primera vez su rostro.

El rostro que le pertenecía a ella.

Sin poder comprender lo que sucedía, viendo incrédula y hasta cierto punto horrorizada su propia imagen junto a la de Van, una voz fría se alebresto en su mente.

"_¿No te satisface ver, que es tuyo ahora?"_

La "otra Hitomi" se reía frente a ella, sin dejar de acariciar a Van.

No soy yo quien está con él – respondió Hitomi, desviando la mirada de ella.

" _Pero si yo, soy tú. Puedo trasmitírtelo ¿No quieres sentirlo..?"_

Siseo la otra, apegando su cadera hacia Van rozando su ropas para exigir la necesidad de el.

Y como un fugaz cambio, Hitomi de pronto se refregó en la sensación del contacto de Van, acariciándola, besándola, ahora era ella quien estaba en ese cuerpo desnudo junto a el. Ahogándola esta vez, pero por tenerlo tan cerca. El cuerpo de Van era tan firme, que parecía amoldarse a su cálido torso, estaba perdida en el rose de sus manos, el avido deseo de su boca. Nunca pudo sentirlo de tal manera tan cercana y ferviente, tan lleno de deseo y de amor que el contacto de su piel la contraía a querer jamás despegarse de el, deseándolo cada vez más… y dentro de ella.

Y como ser arrancado de un capullo, Hitomi despertó de nuevo en la misma posición en que estaba, con la mente confusa al borde de la laguna, lejos de Van…. El dolor en el pecho se intensifico, oprimiendo su agonía.

" _¿ves?_ " – Se rio la voz " _Es nuestro… un lastima el tener que matarlo" _

_A Hitomi pareció helársele el alma _

Sin dejar de besarlo para distraerlo, la otra Hitomi que estaba con Van, hizo aparecer de la profundidad del agua una daga.

¡No..! –Gritó Hitomi agonizante por el Dolor. - ¡No lo hagas! Van! - insistió Hitomi, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca, las palabras se habían ahogado en su garganta, había perdido el habla.

"¡No...!"

Quiso correr hacia el, pero su cuerpo no se movió.

" ¡VAAAAAAAN! "

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Hitomi vio con horror como la hoja de la daga se clavo justo en el corazón de Van.

"no..."

Van, miro incrédulo aquella Hitomi, sus ojos rojos se inyectaron de rabia. Vomitó sangre y sin poderse mantener en pie se dejo caer lívido al agua. Los repliegues de la laguna, trajeron consigo un hilo de sangre hacia la Hitomi inmovil, en ese momento ella sintió como su alma había abandonado su cuerpo.

- ¿Deseas... que termine? ¿Que ya no sufra? - Hablo la falsa Hitomi con una terrible voz seductora.

Hitomi voltio a verla, pero no encontró su mirada. A quién ella veía esta vez era a Van.

- la mejor fórmula es el olvidado y la carencia.

Van no le respondió, la sangre le borboteaba sin parar de su boca y pecho.

Ella desvaneció sus alas y se inclino a él con burla, lamiendo su boca para saborear su sangre con malicia.

Un estruendo como rayo pareció atravesar a Hitomi, que se desplomó perdiendo toda fuerza en ella, arrastrándola de nuevo en la oscuridad.

" No….debo estar con él…"

Gimió Hitomi antes que el silencio llegara y todo con el desapareciera. Los lamentos ensordecedores, los cadáveres, las visones, el dolor… excepto una sola cosa que no la abandono. El rostro sin vida de Van….


	4. Chapter 4

Los ojos le pesaban, y dificultosamente aún más era abrirlos. Cuando lo logró al segundo intento, lo primero que vio fue una enorme pared que se alzaba frente a ella. La observó por un largo momento, inhibida por sus demás sentidos, que al parecer no tenían en ese momento más función más que el dejar que la visión aparcara todo. Después, se percato de la noche sobre ella, donde nubes oscuras se extendían a lo ancho del cielo, ocultando la bóveda celeste.

Pronto comenzaron a esclarecerse los demás sentidos, se dio cuenta que su respiración era apenas audible, sus oídos fueron envueltos por el constante susurro del viento y lo peor fue sentir el duro contacto del suelo, frío e incomodo bajo ella.

Se impulso hacia adelante para incorporarse y se trabo en medio movimiento al sentir dolor.

"¿Por qué me duele mi cuerpo?"

Otra nueva ráfaga de viento la traspasó provocándole nuevos espasmos, era tan helado que sintió congelarse su rostro por lo mojado. Confundida por el hallazgo, se llevó una mano al rostro y comprobó sus ojos húmedos… había estado llorando efectivamente.

"Pero… ¿Por qué?"

No lo recordaba.

Todo era tan confuso en ese momento que el intentar recordar lo hacía más difícil, los pensamientos no eran coherentes. Por primera vez se fijo que oprimía su pecho con fuerza, reflejo de un punzante dolor en el. La molestia era más incomoda a diferencia de lo demás, pero igual era soportable, por ahora era más importante saber donde estaba.

Se levanto y observó su entorno, le resultaba extraño despertar en aquellas condiciones y por igual en semejante sitio. Una vez que su visión se acostumbró a la oscuridad, inmediatamente identifico la pequeña terraza del colegio donde estaban los depósitos.

"¿Que estoy haciendo yo aquí? ¿Me volví a dormir?"

Checó su reloj cronométrico sobre la muñeca.

- ¡¿La 1 de la madrugada?! - Dijo exaltada -. ¡Dios! ¿Pues que acaso me sede para dormir? ¡Desde hace horas que debí haber regresado a casa! ¡Yukari estará furiosa conmigo!

Inmediatamente saco su celular.

- ¡24 llamadas perdidas! ¡Me va a matar! - Afirmó imaginando la cara de su amiga-. Tengo que salir de aquí -Finalizó poniéndose en marcha.

Se acerco a la superficie del tambó para bajar pero no halló la escalera.

- Debió de haberse caído por el viento…

Irritada, se sentó para darse la vuelta con cuidado, apoyó uno de los pies en un tubo pegado al depósito y comenzó a descender. Pero a causa de que su cuerpo no le respondía del todo bien por lo adolorido, terminó resbalando. Por suerte calló en una pila de cartón que amortiguo lo que pudo haber sido una dura caída.

Aliviada, agradeció su suerte y se apresuró a salir desconociendo la razón de su debilidad.

_"¡Parece que hubiera corrido todo un maratón sin siquiera haber entrenado para ello! ¿Qué me sucede?"_

Bajar las escaleras de piedra hasta llegar a los corredores, incluso caminar hasta ahí le costaba un enorme trabajo. Pero debía apresurarse, no le agradaba en nada estar ahí, no por lo solo y posiblemente fantasmagórico del colegio al anochecer, si no porque presentía algo.

En cuanto entro al edificio, se paró en seco. La habilidad de Hitomi para leer las cartas y ver visones no eran sus únicas cualidades. También podía sentir los ambientes de peligro, cuando estos realmente fueran de gran importancia. Y justo en ese momento lo estaba sintiendo.

Se llevó las manos al pecho tratando de amortiguar las agitaciones de dolor y observo con cuidado el pasillo en penumbra y mortalmente silencioso desde el umbral.

Vacilo.

¿Y si tomaba otro camino?

_"Abría que derivar las paredes… Tendré que hacerlo, no tengo alternativa"_

El único medio para salir a las canchas y llegar a la salida más próxima del instituto era atreves de ese corredor.

Tragando valor, se adentro. Paso el primer salón, el segundo, todo tranquilo pero igual no la tranquilizó.

"_Otros cuatro salones, doy vuelta a la izquierda, paso los últimos dos y salgo, si, no hay problema_ "

Se animaba así misma ignorando sus escalofríos.

Cruzó el tercero y las cosas se comenzaron a poner más extrañas de repente, una muy mala señal para ella. Apresuro el pasó sin atreverse a voltear y entonces comenzó a oír extraños gruñidos.

"¡Odio tener la razón!"

Sin poder sostener más el miedo, se hechó a correr sacando todas sus fuerzas, no podía retenerse ni un segundo más ahí, y justo cuando iba dar vuelta al siguiente corredor, las ventanas de las aulas que faltaba por pasar tronaron en pedazos, atravesados por bancas que salieron volando desde su interior, bloqueándole el paso.

Inmóvil, vio con horror cómo varios seres encapuchados salían a su paso. Se movían con sus cuatro extremidades acechándola, similares a los movimientos de un animal.

- _Oh, aquí está el ratón… __ Siseo uno de ellos.

- _¿Es ella?_. Pregunto otro_.

- _Debe serlo, "el maestro" dijo que estaría aquí _- Indicó él más imponente de ellos.

Hitomi, observó que sus voces eran rasposas, hablaban de manera que la garganta interactuara con la sorna de la voz. No pudo definir las figuras debajo de los mantos, tampoco comprendía que eran exactamente, pero lo que si tenía claro, era que no eran humanos y que venían por ella.

Inerme y sin otro escape más que el de regreso, Hitomi dio la vuelta y emprendió la huida, pero estos "seres" eran más rápidos y con un solo salto inhumano, dos de ellos la acorralo del otro lado atajando su escape. El más corpulento, se mofó de ella irguiéndose con insinuación.

- _Vamos, no puedes huir de nosotros… aunque, es una lástima, realmente deseo hacer otras cosas interesantes contigo, en vez de matarte…_

Hitomi se quedo sin aliento.

Desvió la mirada de ellos en busca de algo para defenderse y dio con su salvación milagrosamente.

"¡El sanitario de los profesores!"

Lo poco que logró avanzar la posiciono justo de lado al pequeño cuarto, donde su abertura era únicamente una puerta de acero sólida y firme. Sabía que detrás de esa pared encontraría las canchas, y sin pensarlo ni un segundo más se introdujo velozmente y cerró con el seguro la puerta. Oyó cómo sus perseguidores chocaron contra esta con violencia. Furiosos porque no cedió al primer impacto, comenzaron a golpearla arrojándose ellos mismos contra el sólido.

_"¡Dios! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué son esas cosas?" – Exclamó Hitomi en sus adentros_

Arremetiendo con cada vez más ímpetu la puerta, Hitomi sabia, que su pequeña fortaleza no resistiría por mucho tiempo, así que rápidamente trepo el escusado y abrió la pequeña ventana situada a lo alto de la pared, para huir al exterior. Logro pasar la pequeña abertura sin muchos problemas, pero se rasgo la la pierna al caer, rozando con una barra mal estructurada de la ventanilla.

Sin detenerse siquiera a ver la gravedad de la herida, corrió hacia las canchas, comprimiendo su pecho por el incesante dolor que cada vez era más intenso por dentro.

Llego a la arboleda a un costado de los campos y ubicó rápido el portón, también cerrado, pero podría salir saltando la barda atreves de los árboles.

Un fuerte estruendo proveniente del edificio le indico que habían logrado tumbar la puerta, pronto verían que no estaba acurrucada en un rincón y vendrían por ella ¡No tenía mucho tiempo!

Trepo con desesperación uno de los árboles y a pesar de que tuvo varios desfalses y estuvo a punto de caer, logró llegar hasta la barda y justo cuando se apuntaba a deslizarse hacia la calle, un fugaz estremecimiento en la estructura provocó que cayera brutalmente hacia el pavimento. Era seguro que la habían visto y habían hecho sus perseguidores "algo" desde la distancia para detenerla. Hitomi, se estrujo por el daño, no podría continuar, sentía que desfallecería en cualquier momento. Termino pensando en desistir y luego, se negó rotundamente a terminar ahí.

Como pudo y sacando todo de ella, se levantó y de nuevo emprendió la huida.

Se adentro por las calles, en busca de un resguardo, pero no daba con nadie que la pudiera auxiliar. Siguió entre las solitarias calles buscando algún lugar abierto y pronto vislumbro un lugar muy transitado. Soltando el llanto corrió hacia allí

- ¡Por favor, que alguien me ayude! ¡Me persiguen!

(Sabía que si decía bestias nadie accedería)

Pero igual, nadie pareció ponerle atención. La gente, yacía interesada en su propio mundo y asunto, unos borrachos tirados en la calle, indigentes consiguiendo comida en los desperdicios, otros succionando sustancias toxicas, mujeres aparcadas fuera de los hoteles, asaltos que se daban en pequeños comerciales, locos masturbándose, exhibicionistas, gente lamentándose, gente gritando por ayuda… no llamaba mucho la atención en realidad.

Pero Hitomi nunca se detuvo a ver la clase de lugar que se había metido, lo que buscaba era ayuda y siguió insistiendo.

- ¡Hey! ¡hey! - La detuvo un hombre ancho de aspecto muy desalineado-. Tranquila, ¿Que sucede contigo amor?

- Oye, yo la vi primero - Le reclamó su acompañante también recargado fuera del bar.

- ¡Por favor!, debe de ayudarme, resguárdeme donde "ellos" no puedan encontrarme - Suplico Hitomi, tomándolo de la camisa con desesperación.

- bueno… - Le sonrió el robusto tipo observándola más detenidamente -. Yo puedo ayudarte en lo que quieras, incluso trabajarte con todo y lo que te persigue… - Dijo, apegándola a él libidinosamente.

Tomándola por sorpresa la acción, Hitomi por primera vez abrió mucho los ojos cayendo en la cuenta del lugar en que estaba.

_"¡Un barrio bajo!"_

- ¡Suélteme! - Lloriqueo Hitomi, apartándose de él.

- ¿Ahora qué te pasa mocosa? -Gruño molesto el sujeto

- Ven conmigo entonces, yo te cuidare… - La agarro el otro sujeto por la muñeca, pero Hitomi logro despegarse antes de que afirmara su agarre y se echó a correr fuera de su alcance. La siguieron, pero se les termino perdiendo entre la concurrencia.

Mientras más avanzaba, más perdía la esperanza, huyendo ahora de un nuevo peligro. No conocía en absoluto ese lugar y mientras más observaba su alrededor más perdida se sentía.

_"Nadie podrá ayudarme aquí"_

Desahuciada y débil, su cuerpo perdió el control y cayó de bruces al suelo. Sin permitirse perder el tiempo se levanto tambaleándose y justo cuando de nuevo emprendía su exhaustiva huida, alguien la tomo por el brazo repentinamente y la empujo dentro de uno de los callejones

- ¡No! - gimió.

La habían atrapado.

Lo único que la penumbra le permitió ver, fue la silueta de un sujeto también encapuchado y sus ojos… rojos como la sangre.

Desesperada, forcejeó en busca de zafarse, pero fue inmediatamente aprisionada contra la pared.

- No te haré daño. - Le pregnó él, presionándola con su cuerpo para inhibir sus movimientos

Pero Hitomi estaba totalmente aterrada, lo único que quería era huir lejos de ahí ¡Debía escapar!

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame ir! - Se retorcía ella por dezafanarse.

- Cálmate - Le ordenó esta vez con firmeza el sujeto -. Llamarás más la atención.

- ¡No! ¡Déjeme ir! ¡Suéltame! ¡SUELTAME!- Gritó exasperada.

- Tranquila… - Intento calmarla.

Las lágrimas de Hitomi se corrían incontrolablemente junto con sus ruegos.

- ¡Suéltame…! ¡Por favor…! -suplicó

Pero el se limito a mirarla y sin permitir que esto continuara por más tiempo la acallo raudamente con sus labios, arrebatándole el aliento y ahogando por completo sus suplicas…


	5. Chapter 5

El contacto de su boca la inhibió dejándola totalmente desarmada. Intento despegarse, golpearlo y de nuevo huir, pero por más que forcejeaba, no lograba apartarlo de ella y esto provocó que la fricción entre sus cuerpos fuera prominente, cosa , que comenzó a desatar reacciones insólitas no solo en su opresor que más aprensivamente la tomó bajo el, si no que inexplicablemente para su propia razón y sentido , ella misma.

Era tan placentero el contacto que sus sentidos se vieron atrofiados por un extraño letargo de atracción que la obligaron a declinarse por completo a él. Cualquier obstinación de su mente por luchar contra aquel deseo aplastante, resultaba ilógico en ese momento.

Absorta ante ese nuevo cambio, sus lágrimas dejaron de correr. perdió toda noción de peligro, incluso la desesperación y el miedo desaparecieron al instante. El le transmitía algo que sosegaba su espíritu. Dejo que la debilidad de sus fuerzas fuera respaldadas por la prisión de sus brazos, transformándose en una cálida protección para Hitomi. Su aroma, su tacto, su adyacente avidez se declaraba concisamente en el sutil y quemante roce de sus labios. ¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué producía tales sensaciones en ella y porque su atracción no le resultaba ajena y repulsiva? ¿Había perdido totalmente el juicio?

Abstraída por sus repentinas contradicciones, apenas lograba anteceder lo que ocurría cuando con detenido cuidado el deslizó una de sus manos hasta su pierna, exaltándola. Ignorando su aspaviento, comenzó a tocar su piel suavemente tanteando la superficie, descendiendo con lentitud su pierna, provocando en Hitomi sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas.

" _¡Dios! ¿Por qué estoy permitiendo esto? ¿Por qué no simplemente lo aparto?¡Ni siquiera lo conozco! ¡No! ¡Debo de parar esto!"_

Insistió por sobrevivir la razón.

Así que afirmándose a las míseras fuerzas que le quedaban, se asentó y lo empujo para apartarlo tal como lo había dicho. Pero él la reprimió al instante estrangulándola más contra su pecho con un solo brazo, mientras que con el otro tomaba su pierna para nivelarla a la altura de su cadera. Este simple movimiento estremeció por completo a Hitomi, la sola fricción de su muslo contra él era…

"_¡¿Qué me está pasando?! ¡No! ¡Debo detener esto!, ¡debo detenerlo! Si no… yo…"_

Pero se halló de nuevo sin poder tomar represalias ante aquel extraño que continuó ávidamente con su exploración, tocando la superficie de su piel y profundizando el contacto de sus labios, abstrayendo a Hitomi de la razón. Hasta que de pronto sus nudillos rozaron los bordes de la herida en la pierna provocando un gemido de dolor en la pelicastaña.

El se detuvo unos instantes analizando el daño y agarro con fuerza la pierna de Hitomi justo en la herida, la cual tomándola con la guardia baja gritó, pero fue nuevamente acallada por él, que la sometió más contra la pared y su cuerpo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr sin control de nuevo, no solo por lo imperdonable de su acción, si no porque su palma ardía como si fuera contacto directo de ácido.

"_¿Cómo era posible eso? ¡Si hace un momento su tacto era más que normal!"_

Sentía como si los tejidos se estuvieran derritiendo bajo su mano. No lo comprendía, apenas lograba pensar y lo peor era que sus fuerzas la habían abandonado por completo, ni siquiera le quedaba voluntad para morderlo y reclamar su agresión.

- Aguanta, pasará pronto… -. Se apartó levemente de ella, aflojando la fuerza de su agarre para amortiguar, besándola ahora con más delicadeza.

Este cambio, la dejo aún más absorta, reclinando cualquier atisbo de rencor en él. El solo oír su masculina y tan de prontamente seductora voz (cosa que anteriormente ni detecto XD), la hizo perdonarlo de inmediato. Parecía que el daño no era realmente del todo intencional, porque tal como lo mencionó, el dolor pronto comenzó a mitigar y no únicamente en su pierna, sino que también comenzó a declinar el dolor en su pecho, fluyendo a través de su cuerpo algo que comenzó a reconfortarla.

Ahora era indiscutible el hecho de que estaba perdida, estaba a su completo merced sin poder ya defender algo de su dignidad, pero lo mas extraño fue, que ya no le importaba.

Lo tenía tan cerca, que podía marcar la perfecta estructura de su cuerpo con el de ella. Su cadera estaba tan estrechamente intercalada entre sus piernas que podía sentir incluso su virilidad fuertemente oprimida bajo su intimidad, extasiándola de un placer que en total desconocía su razón. Incluso se sorprendió a si misma queriendo destrozar aquellas ropas para sentirlo con mas intensidad.

Comenzaba a desear que la sensación que le producía jamás se perdiera cuando inesperadamente, el contacto de sus bocas fue bruscamente atajado por él.

Fue entonces cuando los ojos de Hitomi lo miraron y la impresión solo la debilito más.

Delante de ella se alzaba un hombre joven de facciones firmes y atrayentemente varoniles a la vista. Exhumaba elegancia pero tenía cierto atisbo de salvajismo que lo hacía aún más atractivo. Sus cabellos negro contrastaban casi tanto con la oscuridad que los rodeaba, que juraba Hitomi que no existía diferencia alguna entre ambos, y sus ojos… sus ojos fueron lo que más llamo su atención, cosa que a primera estancia la habían atemorizado. No conocía en absoluto al hombre delante de ella, ni jamás recordaba a verlo visto nunca, pero su corazón latía desbocadamente por el, no lo comprendía, pero lo conocía ¡lo conocía de alguna manera! su esencia, su rostro, sus ojos carmesí…. Eran más que familiares a ella.

Pero en ese momento esos extraños ojos no posaban la vista en ella, si no que se enfocaban furtivamente en un punto fijo fuera del callejón.

Sin siquiera poder hablar por la extenuante confusión y debilidad que la afligía, HItomi, serró los puños alrededor de sus ropas y se hundió más en su cálido pecho, reconfortándola, que al contrario de el, luchaba aún por apaciguar sus agitaciones y retomar aire a sus pulmones.

- No hagas ningún movimiento ni ruido- Le oyó de pronto hablar sacándola de su sosiego.

Extrañada, levantó la cabeza para mirar hacia donde él lo hacía, curiosa por saber cuál era la razón de su cambio, e inmediatamente como un potente impacto, recordó la verdadera razón por la que estaba ahí.

A tan solo unos cuantos metros de distancia fuera en la calle, estaban las bestias que deseaban matarla. Ocultos por sus vestimentas, se habían detenido justo donde ella tropezó minutos antes. Los extraños seres la habían rastreado hasta ese lugar para atraparla. Se alzaron en solo dos extremidades y se adentraron entre la multitud haciéndose pasar por humanos.

_"¡No Puede ser!"_

Uno de ellos se agacho disimuladamente para olfatear la zona mientras los otros escudriñaban los alrededores.

La bestia con lentitud arqueó la cabeza hacia la oscuridad del callejón donde estaban ellos y cuando la mirada de Hitomi chocó con la del ser, se le corto casi la respiración. Pero para su alivio, rápidamente su cazador aparto la mirada hacia otro lado. Aparentemente bajo la oscuridad que la cubría no podía verla, pero eso no impidió que su escrutinio solo se limitara a la observación.

La bestia se incorporo, señalo el callejón a sus compañeros y con un movimiento le indico a otro que lo siguiera. Ambos avanzaron esquivando con repugnancia a la gente que se les atravesaba, mientras que los otros se desplegaron en direcciones distintas para no llamar demasiado la atención.

Su pecho ya se agitaba incontrolablemente por el horror. Sintió el fugaz deseo de echarse a correr de nuevo.

Comenzó frenéticamente a debatirse si debía huir junto aquel sujeto o quedarse ahí abrazada a él ¿Y si los mataban a los dos?

Lo miró delirante por el miedo, pero a diferencia de ella parecía, sin embargo, totalmente impertérrito ante lo que se aproximaba.

"_¡Dios! No tiene ni idea del peligro que se acerca, ¡tengo que decírselo!" _

Quiso advertirle, pero su boca fue rápidamente bloqueada por la mano de él.

- No hables o nos descubrirán- Le volvió a recalcar entre dientes, fijando esta vez sus oscuros ojos rojos a ella, paralizándola.

Entonces fue cuando Hitomi vio que desenvainaba sigilosamente de atrás de su cinto una enorme espada, cuyo borde de la empuñadura resaltaba un glorioso sello de oro, con forma de un dragón.


	6. Chapter 6

Sin duda era real, la fina hoja de su filo y la complicada estructura del cual estaba hecho lo denotaban. A diferencia de cualquier espada que había visto antes, esta, singularmente era única en su estilo.

Sin perder el tiempo hizo deslizó el arma hacia uno de sus costados posicionándola en un ángulo experto de ataque. O así lo supuso Hitomi, porque viendo la inclinación de la hoja, parecía fácil degollar a cualquiera que se acercara a ellos con tan solo un movimiento.

¿Quién era él? se incitaba ella misma por saber ¿Debía confiar en él?

Pero de pronto, su atención se retomó de nuevo a sus miedos, al oír las pesadas respiraciones de sus perseguidores que paso a paso acortaban la distancia hacia ella. Los vio entrar al estrecho callejón sin mucha dificultad, hurgado todo a su paso, como si detectar el olor de Hitomi fuese.

Estaban a tan solo dos metros de ellos cuando de insólito se detuvieron en seco, dudando. El corazón de Hitomi casi daba por salírsele de la boca.

- _Salid de las sombras mi querida… prefiero hacer mi trabajo con aprecio visible_- Siseo el mas corpulento, pronunciando las palabras detenidamente de un modo cauteloso.

Nadie respondió.

- _¿Me obligarás a que te arrastre y te desgarre en el momento antes de que te saque a esta penosa luz?_

_Hitomi no pudo evitar estremecerse por lo oído, pero pudo mantenerse quieta. Aferrándose más al torso de su… ¿protector? _

_- ¿No piensas salir? - Insistió su cazador, pero no hizo ningún gesto de acercarse siquiera centímetros._

_¿Por qué no llevaban a cabo la amenaza? Se pregunto Hitomi. No es que la beneficiara si lo hacían, pero, ¿Que los detenía? Ellos solamente estaban ocultos por la sombra, apenas al borde de la denigrante luz del semáforo de la calle._

_Los analizó, esperando a que en cualquier momento se lanzaran sobre ellos._

Pero ninguna acción tomo partido. De algún modo esa cosa consideraba prudente no avanzar más.

El tiempo comenzaba a prolongarse. Pero el otro compañero que lo secundaba gruñó de impaciencia.

_- Haste a un lado… yo me encargo – _empujo con el hombro al otro para que le diera pase al estrecho callejón.

_- ¡Espe…! _

El aludido ni siquiera había dado dos pasos, cuando su cabeza salió volando por los aires y aterrizaba en el suelo con un golpe sordo, exponiendo todo un mar de sangre ante la vista atónita de su compañero y de la propia Hitomi.

Sin perder el tiempo, el recién atacante, con una rapidez increíble y una fiera expresión en su rostro, soltó a Hitomi (obligándola con esfuerzo a que se sostuviera de la pared para no caer) y se lanzó raudamente hacia el otro, sin darle tiempo siquiera de reaccionar, atravesándolo por el pecho y luego atajando la estocada hacia arriba, para expulsar el filo entre su cuello y el hombro. Luego con otro rápido movimiento lo estampó en el piso, y le clavo la espada en la garganta a través de su hocico ahora expuesto. Al verlo, Hitomi abrió más los ojos del horror. Su fisonomía era humana pero a la vez bestial pese a que su torso y sus extremidades no eran más distintas al de una persona, parecía esencialmente alguna clase de reptil escabroso, de cara chata y largos colmillos negros ataviadamente desalineados entre si para desgarrar.

Estaba en lo correcto cuando los definió. ¡Eran terriblemente horribles y peligrosos!

- ¿Quién los mando a asesinarla? - Ordenó el atacante a su víctima.

Hitomi desvió la mirada de la horripilante criatura al sujeto sobre él, que realmente mostraba su perfecta maestría con la espada incluso estando estático.

Una sarnosa carcajada en su mente la congeló de pronto, al ser la prueba redundante de que aquel individuo no necesitaba boca para hablar.

_- Dragón… estúpido_ - Se mofó -. _Buscas respuestas de quien no te las dará… ¡mátame de una vez! _

- Si no quieres que alargue tu agonía, responde - Le espetó fútilmente su pronto asesino.

- ¡Makorth…..! - Gruño el esperpento en su idioma, borboteándole a la vez la sangre por las fauces.

La lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ellos restregándose por el lugar. El leve tiritar de las gotas se opaco en el mismo instante que el infrahumano ser hablo de nuevo.

- _Manda buscar a tu enemigo bajo tus sombras y darás con nuestro señor del que nombre no es revelado ni siquiera a sus propios súbditos_ -. Comenzó a decir con paulatina sorna -. _Pero, vuestros esfuerzos por dar con él… ambos sabemos… que claudicarán antes de lo debido y tu protegida será quién…_ _ las palabras se cortaron de súbito en cuanto su cráneo fue cruelmente atajado en dos.

Nuevos ríos de sangre comenzaron a formarse por las fisuras del pavimento.

Petrificada ante lo que acababa de presenciar, Hitomi tuvo que aferrarse como pudo a la pared, incluso encajando las uñas para impedir que se desplomara al suelo de un desmayo, mientras observaba con los ojos desorbitados, como el asesino de aquellos seres desenterraba la espada del occiso con total indiferencia.  
Hitomi no supo si alabarlo por haberla salvado o temerle por la brutalidad de lo que acababa de hacer. En esos momentos solo la lluvia que resbalaba por su cuerpo parecía real.  
Cuando el hombre delante de ella se giró hacia su dirección. Sin entender por qué, Hitomi retrocedió ante su acercamiento. Ante su reacción, él se detuvo y la observó cuidadosamente sin enfundar la espada. Se veía realmente imponente y peligroso con la oscura lluvia cayendo y la espada aún manchada de sangre en su mano.

"¿Por qué actuó de esta manera? ¡Dios el me ayudo! Debería agradecerle"

Un nuevo mutismo se prolongo entre ellos mientras la lluvia se hacia más sonora al chocar con el suelo bajo ellos, hasta que la firme voz de él se oyó.

- ¿Me temes…?

Sin duda le temía, pero no planteaba confirmárselo. Se limitó a verlo con desconfianza apegándose más a la pared, sintiéndose tremendamente indefensa ante aquella mirada.  
La lluvia no parecía causarle frió pero su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Extrañamente, sentía como si por dentro estuviera ardiendo y el fuego empezara a sofocarla. La visión comenzó a fallarle.

- ¿Quién eres…? - Se obligó a si misma a preguntar.

El la miró aún más fijamente y después respondió.

- Vine aquí para protegerte.. - Hablo secamente – y no tengo tiempo para las presentaciones.

La molestia y el miedo se reflejaron en Hitomi

- ¡NO! ¡Respond….! - Pero el ya la había alcanzado, separándola de la pared para apegarla a su cuerpo y rodearla con su capa. Hitomi sintió que desfallecería por tan sólo sentir su contacto de nuevo.


	7. Chapter 7

Merle escudriñaba cada rincón de la habitación, fascinada por la diversidad de cosas tan extrañas que se topaba ante sus ojos. Ya se encontraba volcando el quinto cajón de la cómoda, cuando dio con la ropa interior.

- ¿Cómo se pondrá esto Hitomi? - Se preguntó extrañada, examinando una prenda que acababa de sacar de entre las demás.

- Que ropa tan extraña utiliza… - Dijo con una mueca.

- Mmmnn… ¿y que será esto otro? - Tomando un paquetito parecido a una almohada y tratando de leer lo impreso en el.

- Miauuu… no entiendo nada. Esta escritura es muy rara también. Bueno, igual da- Se encogió de hombros y arrojó ambas cosas a una bolsa (muy parecida a la que Hitomi llevaba en la serie)

La lluvia golpeaba fuertemente la ventana de la habitación y los estruendos que la tormenta expedía comenzaban a ponerle los pelos de punta a Merle, no le gustaba para nada la lluvia.

Siguió observando con detalle cada objeto, deslizándose hábilmente entre la oscuridad que no era ningún problema para su excelente visión gatuna.

- ¡Oh! ¡Recuerdo eso! - Saltó de una tajada hacia un reproductor de música que yacía encima de un gran almohadón.

- Pero… ¿Cómo funcionaba esta cosa? - Apretó todos los botones hasta que logro echarlo andar y emocionada por la hazaña, inmediatamente se llevo los audífonos a sus orejas.

- Mmnn… está claro que sus gustos no cambian, en fin… -Opinó después de un momento y sin dejar de escuchar, continuó con su escrutinio arrojando de vez en cuando cosas a la mochila encima de la cama.

Cuando se topo con un enorme espejo colgado en la pared, se detuvo para observarse. Sin duda alguna, ya parecía más una mujer gato que una cría. Sus bombones de pelo en hombros y tobillos habían desaparecido, dejando el paso a unos nuevos contornos felinos más adultos. Su cabello rosado le llegaba al borde de los hombros y las facciones del rostro cada vez se veían más finas y angulares, alineando las bellas figuras de las marcas del pelaje. Sus piernas eran largas y bonitas, que se acentuaban por sus caderas sinuosamente seguidas por su cintura, que era delgada. Pero al subir hasta su pecho, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca decepción.

- Me pregunto… si "él" se fijaría más en mí, si mis pechos fueran al menos un poco más prominentes... - Se dijo así misma frente al espejo, mientras se apretaba entre las manos sus diminutos senos de manera calificante, para ver que tanta mejoría les podía dar.

¡Tomp!

Oyó de pronto un retumbo en la casa, alguien había entrado.

Arrojo el reproductor al suelo y tomó su puñal de la cintura. Se deslizó fuera de la habitación en silencio y agudizó sus orejas para intentar identificar los pasos que se dirigían al parecer a la sala.

En un ágil salto, descendió al primer piso y avanzo precavidamente hacia el estad. Asomó un poco la vista por el arco y fue entonces cuando vio la oscura silueta de alguien que se inclinaba en uno de los muebles.

Justo cuando se disponía a salir y atacar, oyó la voz de su amo.

- Merle…

Soltando un suspiro por lo bajo, oculto el arma de cierto modo aliviada. Venía empapado y por lo mismo no había detectado su olor. Salió del umbral y se acerco a él sin mucha prisa.

- Amo Van... _ Pronunció de manera forzada como ahora comúnmente lo saludaba.

Esto no pareció afectarle en lo más mínimo a Van que ni se molesto en voltearla a ver, cosa que también le daba ahora igual a Merle. Pero en cuanto vio la persona que descansaba en el sofá, no pudo evitar ocultar la emoción.

- ¡Hitomi!

- Espera - La detuvo Van, provocando que la gata lo mirara con molestia por no permitirle acercarse a ella. Fue entonces cuando miró con detalle el estado en que estaba Hitomi y su semblante cambio a la de preocupación. Tenía todo el cuerpo empapado al igual que su amo, pero su respiración era notoriamente trabajosa y su pecho se agitaba intempestivamente por la sofocación, como si estuviera ardiendo en fiebre.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó merle.

Van observo detenidamente a Hitomi y después de un momento respondió - Merle, necesito que regreses y vayas con Pat luja

- ¿Pat luja, ese viejo brujo? ¿Para qué? - Preguntó la felina.

- Necesito que le pidas el "Batro" y me lo traigas de inmediato aquí - Apremio Van

En cuanto Merle oyó eso, su expresión cambio a la de terror.

- Pero, amo Van….

- ¡Merle no hay tiempo, vete! - ordenó Van.

- Está bien…_ Susurro la gata acatando la situación con ambiguos sentimientos. Miró por última vez a Hitomi y sin decir nada más emprendió su misión.

Van apenas miró la rápida partida de Merle por la ventana y retomo su atención en Hitomi que estaba ya delirante por la fiebre. La desprendió de su uniforme, exponiendo su pecho para revelar ante él la causa de la infección.

- Maldita sea.. _ maldijo al ver las raíces negras que nacían de un pequeño orificio parecido al piquete de un avispón justo al borde de sus senos.

Sin perder tiempo, se desprendió de la capa y de la espada, tomó de nuevo a Hitomi en brazos y se encamino al segundo piso, buscando una habitación. Dando con lo primero que se topó, coloco a Hitomi con cuidado en la cama y se apartó para buscar algo que mitigara la fiebre. Entro al cuarto de baño y abrió la regadera.

- Esto servirá…

Regreso a la habitación, y se despojó de la camisa. Cuando llegó hasta Hitomi encontró que el agitado ir y venir de su pecho se había detenido. ¡No estaba respirando!

_ ¡Demonios! - Gruñó

Raudamente tomó su rostro y comenzó a darle respiración de boca a boca.

- Vamos… - La desesperación en él comenzó a agraviarse… los segundos pasaban y Hitomi no retomaba el sentido..

- ¡Hitomi! - La llamó

Dentro de su inconsciencia, envuelta en su propia oscuridad algo retumbo en Hitomi.

"¡Hitomi!"

Alguien le llamaba… y conocía esa voz…

Van miró como las raíces negras se expandían cada vez más por el pecho de Hitomi hasta comenzar ascender a su cuello.

- ¡Hitomi! - Continuó llamándola entre bocanadas más insistentes - ¡HITOMI REACCIONA!

Recordaba algo similar… en algún lugar lejano, una vez esa misma voz la llamo entre la oscuridad, si… era sumamente importante para ella…

"_Van…"_

¿De quién… era ese nombre? O más bien ¿de dónde lo había sacado? Se preguntaba confundida, con ello una nueva sensación la asaltó y se encontró con que le gustaba pronunciarlo…

- Van…

Van sintió todo su cuerpo retraerse en cuanto escucho a Hitomi llamarlo en su propia inconsciencia y fue entonces que sintió su aliento chocar contra el de él.

Justo cuando Hitomi se acercaba a la luz para salir de aquella oscuridad y seguir la voz, una barrera de llamas la detuvo obstruyendo su paso. Pero luego el fuego la rodeo y comenzó a consumirla. El dolor en su pecho afloró con fuerza y violencia…

Hitomi gritó retorciéndose bajo Van.

Van la sujeto inmediatamente para impedir que se dañase a si misma por el impulso. Había retomado la respiración, pero su estado empeoró de manera alarmante. No podía perder ni un segundo más, tenía que actuar y lo tenía que hacer ya.

Con sus senos descubiertos únicamente resguardados por el sostén, Van expandió con un rasgueo el pequeño orificio por donde fue inyectado el veneno, haciendo más grande la abertura de la infección. Arqueo a Hitomi y se hundió entre su pecho para succionar con su boca el veneno y expectorarlo.

Hitomi gimió, e inconscientemente sus manos se movieron para apartarlo. Pero Van, aprisiono raudamente sus brazos a sus costados para que no lo interrumpiera, obligándola a su vez a desplegar más su pecho a él para continuar.

Las raíces negras lentamente comenzaron a desaparecer y el sufrimiento en Hitomi a disminuir, pero sus jadeos se hicieron aún más notorios y fue entonces que Van sintió el precipitado aumento de temperatura en su cuerpo. Inmediatamente se separo de ella escupiendo a su vez los últimos vestigios del veneno y sano su herida de la misma manera que lo había hecho con su pierna anteriormente. La cargo de nuevo en sus brazos y la llevó al interior del baño donde se introdujo junto con ella a la regadera que había dejado abierta. Apego su cuerpo para sostenerla por la cintura y permitió que el agua fría los fuera empapando ambos.

El tiempo fue trascurriendo detenidamente entre aquella oscuridad y el gorgoteo del agua sobre sus cuerpos. La tormenta se oía aún atronar con fuerza en el exterior.

Al fin, la temperatura corporal de Hitomi comenzó a descender poco a poco y el semblante de Van se relajó. La miró en silencio por un largo momento, observando el cambio que había tenido después de tres años. Se veía tremendamente hermosa bajo aquel reguero de lluvia artificial, con las mejillas encendidas y los labios rojos por el bochorno. Aún peor era la visión con el agua que afilaba la caída de su cabello largo por sus hombros y sus senos, que intrínsecamente se agitaban ante él por la respiración aún entrecortada.

Los deseos de volver a besarla lo asaltaron. Desde que la vio en el callejón, el fragor de tenerla no había dejado de atormentarlo. Nunca imagino que su voluntad se iba ver quebrantada al volverla a tener tan cerca, deseándola al ver su cambio y después de tanto tiempo. Tubo el grandísimo error de dejarse llevar por sus impulsos y besarla en aquel momento, firmando su sentencia. Sabía que era un error…y estaba molesto por ello.

Un suave movimiento involuntario por el sopor de Hitomi hizo que su cuerpo se restregara más con el de él, provocando inevitablemente que su ingle se endureciera. Fue entonces que el pelinegro tuvo que concentrar deliberadamente toda su fuerza de voluntad. Pero el roce tan sutil de sus piernas y su suave busto palpándose contra su firme pecto lo hacía agonizantemente difícil. De verdad que estaba requiriendo de un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse estoico ante aquello, simplemente lo que deseaba en esos momentos por ella, no debía, ni podía ser… lo sabía mejor que nadie… y justo cuando se disponía apartarse, lentamente los bellos ojos verdes de Hitomi se abrieron y terminaron por aprisionarlo...


	8. Chapter 8

Los deberes a tan excesiva hora de la madrugada, era algo que Mr. Yabo en definitiva odiaba. ¡El haceo nunca terminaba! ¿Cual era la necesidad de que los estúpidos pasillos estén pulcros a las cuatro de la madrugada? Se ensuciaran de nuevo, al iniciar, durante y al finalizar el maldito día de clases, ¡daba igual! ¡Pero noooooo! tenia que estar puntual, sacrificando horas de sueño para que todo estuviera limpio antes del amanecer.

Demonios, todo lo tengo que hacer yo, ¡Todo! – Gruñía el propio Mr Yabo

Mr. Yabo – Agudizo despóticamente el viejo, imitando a la conserje del colegio -. De mantenimiento a los baños, recoja la basura, limpie los vidrios, sacuda la oficina, vaya por esto, recoja aquello, repare la fuga, barra el patio… ¡Estoy arto! – Exploto furioso, empujando la puerta para entrar al corredor.

¡Nadie respeta mi trabajo! Y lo peor es lidiar todo el jodido día con esta mola de preparatorianos que ni a pubertos lle… ¿Qué diablos?

Acciono dos veces mas el interruptor de luz pero este no atribuyo a su petición.

¡Maldición! ¡Ahora tengo que repararlo!

Molesto, saco de su cinto una lámpara y al iluminar el pasillo, se fue casi de espaldas ante lo que vio ; El corredor era totalmente un caos, la mayor parte de las ventanas estaban rotas y las paredes desquebrajadas, con pedazos de su estructura echo trizas en el suelo. Los pupitres volcados fuera de las aulas y otros golpeados e irreconocibles.

Mr, Yabo aspiro por un largo y profundo momento y arrojo con todas sus fuerzas el equipo de limpieza al aire

¡Yo no voy a limpiar este desastre, que se pudran! - Rugió -. ¡Yo renuncio!

Se dio media vuelta y con paso firme se dispuso atravesar ese colegio para nunca mas volver, cuando una enorme sombra se alzo delante de él bloqueándole el paso.

¡¿Que…? - Saltó estrepitosamente hacia atrás por el susto.

Jum jum jum…

¿De que te burlas?- Exigió Mr Yabo, recomponiéndose al instante para echar pleito

"_Groghkt…" (basura) –._ Gruño el enorme individuo con desprecio.

¿¡Que que dijiste! - Mr, yabo se llevo la mano al oído con sarcasmo -. ¡A mi no me gruñas mocoso, el único que puede gruñir aquí soy yo! -. Agito la lámpara amenazadoramente frente a el.

¡Aah! Ya se… ¡fuiste tu! - Lo acuso de pronto- ¡Tu hiciste este desastre! ¡Ya veras como te obligo a limpiar esto! , ¿Esos son tus amiguitos? - Apunto con su temblorosa mano a los otros dos sujetos que se acercaban, desconociendo en absoluto el peligro en que se estaba metiendo.

TReblakatrounde!- ( Matémoslo!) – Opto con poca paciencia uno de los recién llegados

¡Ja! ¿Creen que me asustan con sus gruñiditos? ¡Pues fíjense que no! ¡y acérquense que con los tres puedo! - Continúo impasible el viejo. - ya veremos que bien les caes federmina…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hitomi sintió el calor en su rostro y sus ojos chocaron molestamente con los rayos de luz que ante su cara se asentaban. Se restregó los ojos con el dorso de su mano y se movió de la incomoda posición en que estaba ya que su cuerpo le dolía como nunca antes en toda su vida.

Sin comprender la razón de tal problema en ese momento, se quedo inmóvil, observando únicamente los objetos sin vida de aquella habitación, dejándose llevar por la abstracción de ser parte de todo y a la vez de nada. Pero…

Sus labios se movieron inconscientemente pronunciando un nombre y fue entonces que su mente comenzó a recolectar recuerdos ; El despertar en la terraza del colegio… el dolor en su pecho… siendo perseguida por una clase de bestias… su huída… el miedo y la desesperación que experimento… El encuentro con aquel extraño… El beso…

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar frenéticamente ante estos recuerdos. Ante este sujeto…

Se llevo detenidamente los dedos a los labios y cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar su rostro, el momento cuando la atranco en aquel oscuro callejón para arrebatarle el aliento… resguardándola del miedo y la inseguridad, rememorando su contacto, su sabor, su textura… perdiéndose en el profundo recuerdo de sus ojos rojos.

"Hitomi…"

Le oyó susurrar…

Sus propios ojos se abrieron de golpe.

Se inclino intempestivamente de la mullida cama sin importarle el dolor de su cuerpo y entorno fugazmente la mirada a la habitación. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que estaba en la de sus padres.

¿Como había llegado ahí la noche anterior?

Salió de la cama tropezándose con algo en el suelo y corrió al baño, pero no encontró nada. Con el corazón al desboque, sin abandonar la necesidad siguió buscando, en el pasillo, en las habitaciones, en la sala… no sabia por que lo hacia, solo sabia que debía encontrar lo que buscaba, por que era necesario, lo era y lo necesitaba. Deseaba encontrar la respuesta, comprender lo que le estaba sucediendo, saber si existía alguna realidad si no su alma terminaría desquebrajándose de nuevo…

Pero sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer, comprendiendo antes que Hitomi que lo que buscaba no lo encontraría…

Se detuvo, y se dejo caer al suelo llorando. De nuevo sola… deseando desaparecer para no seguir soportando la realidad de un sueño que al despertar siempre es falso… Pero, ¿Qué era lo que esperaba encontrar en realidad? ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto descubrir que solo era otro estúpido sueño?

¿Por que estoy sintiendo esto…? ¿Que me sucede?

"_La realidad, solo esta en la verdad que tu creas Hitomi, pero para ello nunca olvides escuchar a tu corazón, puesto que es el péndulo de tu destino"_

Las palabras, recayeron súbitamente a los recuerdos de Hitomi cuando en el tiempo que era pequeña su abuela la consolaba.

Abuela…

Hitomi serró los ojos, como deseaba estar con ella… Recordaba su calor y la tranquilidad que le trasmitía al recostar su cabeza en su regazo. Era tan reconfortante estar a su lado, que aunque nunca hubiera entendido sus palabras, siempre el oírla la hacían sentir mejor.

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo por aquel bello jardín que su abuela siempre cuidaba, con el suave olor del cerezo primaveral envolviéndola.

Abuela… ¿Porqué siempre me dices lo mismo? -. Dejo de mirar Hitomi los arboles para observar a la anciana aposentada en los escalones.

Por que algún día tu misma encontraras la llave de su significado- Le sonrió cálidamente a su nieta

¡Mejor dímelo tú! - se acerco Hitomi a ella.

No puedo pequeña… - La abrazo divertida la anciana -. Tú únicamente sabes la respuesta, yo encontré la mía, tu tienes que encontrar la tuya

¿Como?

La anciana, desvió la mirada de Hitomi para observar el cielo.

Yo tome el camino que desee y me encontré con mi propia verdad. Me case con tu abuelo y tuve maravillosos hijos, pero nunca he olvidado mi verdadero deber… -. hizo una pausa y luego de su pecho desabrocho un colgante.

Esto, es tuyo Hitomi - Se lo extendió cuidadosamente en la mano -. Cuídalo, por que es la respuesta a lo que buscas. Siempre que te encuentres perdida este péndulo te guiara.

¿Porqué esta piedra debe guiarme?-Pregunto la pequeña observando profundamente la joya.

Por que fue hecho especialmente para ti, te llevará con la persona a la que tu corazón debe amar…

¿Amar..?

Asi es, no lo olvides…

"_No lo olvides…."_

_¿Que era a lo que se refería?_

Sus ojos se abrieron, se había quedado dormida. Se incorporo y noto que sostenía firmemente algo en su pecho. Abrió la mano y encontró el pendiente que su abuela le había obsequiado hace tanto tiempo.

Lo observo por mucho tiempo.

¿Este pendiente me guiara a la persona que estoy buscando? – Había olvidado aquellas palabras de su abuela, pero también tenia la sensación que el pendiente lo había perdido o se lo había entregado a alguien ¿Cómo lo había recuperado?¿Siempre lo había tenido?

Pero fue entonces que su abstracción se vio interrumpida por un sonoro timbre que la exalto.

Eh!

Alguien llamaba a la puerta. Se levanto del suelo con dificultad y corrió a su habitación para ver quien era. Se asomo atreves de la ventana y vio una cabellera rojiza

¿Yukari?

La aludida, inmediatamente alzo la cabeza desde el potreo y miró la ventana del segundo piso por donde se asomaba Hitomi.

¡Gracias a dios! - Exhaló cerrando los ojos, sosteniéndose el pecho con alivio. Un segundo después su semblante se trasformó en la de una bestia dispuesta a destartalarla viva _. ¡¿Dónde diablos habías estado? ¡Por qué no me llamaste siquiera para saber que ya había llegado a casa? No tienes idea de la preocupación que tuve que soportar toda la noche! ¿Y qué demonios haces ahí parada como una tonta? ¡Vamos! ¡Faltan 10 minutos para que comiencen las clases, y tú todavía andas en esas fachas! ¿No te da vergüenza delante de esta gente?- Grito Yukari, apuntando a varios curiosos que miraban a Hitomi con desaprobación y otros con total apreciación desde abajo.

Sin comprender del todo lo que estaba sucediendo, Hitomi por primera vez se miro, y los enchufes de la razón se conectaron haciéndola gemir de la vergüenza.

"¡Como se me ocurrió asomarme así!

La única prenda que traía era un pequeño fondo que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación de los presentes. Inmediatamente, azotó la ventana por su estupidez y se alebresto para alistarse maldiciendo entorno a todo, además ¡Se le había olvidado por completo el colegio! ¡Tenia a lo mucho dos minutos para alistarse!

Una vez logrado, corrió por las escaleras hasta el recibidor, abrió la puerta y vio a Yukari dispuesta a ladrar, pero sin permitirse perder mas tiempo la agarro de la mano y la hecho a correr junto con ella alejándose lo mas rápido posible de los curiosos que aun se mantenía expectantes de su salida.

¡oye!

¡Luego me sermoneas, llegaremos tarde!

Yukari frunció el entrecejo.

¡Ah no! De esta no te salvas, me debes un Taiyaki de chocolate, un Daifuku relleno de melocotón, cinco cajas de Pockys, tres raciones del exuberante y costoso pastel de zarzamora relleno de queso ches´s. Y una caja de caramelos de Meiji, sin falta alguna, ya sabes de cuales me gustan, esos del pandita.

¡Vas a engordar! - Objeto Hitomi por tan tremenda lista esta vez.

¡Ja! Eso, es la mínima retribución por no a verme llamado y comunicado que estabas bien. Todavía te falta pagar por a verme dejado plantada en el portón, las dos horas que todavía te espere, por las treinta llamadas que termine haciéndote, por la vuelta a tu casa dos veces, por no a ver dormido bien toda la noche y por la limpieza de mi zapato que esta mañana ensucie con mierda de perro por venir a ver si estabas viva.

Hitomi se detuvo de súbito y miro a su amiga con los ojos desequilibradamente abiertos.

Dios mío… - dijo entrecortadamente _. ¿Entonces si sucedió…?

¿Qué? ¿Qué sucedió? – Se detuvo Yukari ahora a su lado con preocupación.- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estas bien? ¿Alguien te hizo algo?

No… es que, yo… yo no entiendo nada… -. Solto Hitomi que aparto la mirada y se llevo las manos a la cabeza, tratando de comprender.

Bueno… - Interrumpió Yukari -. Lo importante es que estas bien - Le sonrió comprensivamente tomándola de las manos-. Realmente temí lo peor ayer, pero aquí estas y eso me alivia no sabes cuanto. Pero aun tienes mucho que explicar, por lo mismo esta noche dormirás en mi casa y hablaremos de qué diablos paso. Pero por lo pronto… Debemos apresurarnos o nos cerrarán las puertas del colegio, ¿Estas en disposición?

Fue entonces que Hitomi la miro como si hubiera dado justo el clavo.

¡Eso es!

¿Qué? – Pregunto ahora confundida Yukari

El colegio - Hitomi la tomo de los hombros

¿Qué con eso?

¡Vamos, no hay tiempo! -.Y acto seguido empujo a su amiga para echarla a correr junto con ella de nuevo.

Hitomi, tenía mucho que comprobar y el colegio podría proporcionarle al menos algunas de las respuestas que buscaba.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La situación no pintaba nada bien, nada. ¿Cómo iba explicar lo sucedido ante el consejo? Era mas delicado el asunto de lo que pudiera tratarse y si se le salía de las manos el manejar tal escándalo, habría consecuencias graves para la institución.

"Tengo que encontrar una solución y rápido "

Se apremio a si mismo el directo mirando fijamente el escritorio, deseando de verdad que este de alguna manera le pudiera proporcionar la solución.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió.

Mageko miro fijamente al joven de cabello negro y gafas que acababa de entrar

¿Me mando llamar, director?

Así es, tome asiento Sr. SiNia

Mangeko, espero a que este tomara el respectivo asiento y continúo

Antes que nada, ¿No le ha informado a nadie lo que hoy ha visto verdad?

No – Respondió tranquilamente el joven

Bien – Sonó ciertamente aliviado el director

¿Piensa callar lo sucedido? – Inquirió el joven seriamente

Ya debe de tener en cuenta Sr. Sinia, que si esto sale a la luz, se volverá un escándalo para la prensa y la sociedad y los únicos que estamos enterados del asunto solo somos tres, entre ellos usted.

Lo se señor, pero usted olvida que no es el único caso existente y esta poniendo en peligro a toda la comunidad estudiantil.

Las autoridades se enteraran del asesinato, pero no de la manera en que nosotros lo encontramos. La reputación del colegio no puede verse manchada por un caso que es casi imposible de creer. Por ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer es mantener silencio hasta sacar mejores conclusiones que las que tenemos, por lo mismo debe mantenerse al margen de lo visto. Para eso lo traje aquí.

Comprendo

Por ahora, le pido que organice su grupo y mantenga a los estudiantes en orden en las áreas externas del colegio hasta que el consejo haya terminado.

Como guste Sr.

Eso es todo.

Me retiro entonces - Se paro el joven dedicándole una leve inclinación y justo cuando tomaba la perrilla de la puerta para salir, tocaron la puerta

¿Director ? – prorrumpió la secretaria

Adelante

Sinia se hizo aun lado para dejar entrar a la secretaria y luego salió de la oficina en silencio.

¿Qué sucede Gyo? _ Pregunto el director una vez cerciorado que el joven se había ido

Ya están casi todos los profesores reunidos en la sala.

Muy bien, enseguida voy- Le confirmo el director.

Con una inclinación la secretaria se dio la vuelta para salir.

Gyoko, una cosa más – La detuvo el Director

¿si?

En cuanto termine la junta, tráigame a kansaki Hitomi


	9. Chapter 9

- Un minuto… ¡Un minuto! - Comenzó a quejarse Yukari con las manos en alto-. Llegamos un minuto antes y corrimos como locas ¿para qué?, ¿para qué nos dejaran paradas como idiotas aquí afuera mientras buscan a los culpables de actos vandálicos en el colegio? Vaya… debí de al menos almorzar mis Cookie free… - Suspiró con tristeza la pelirroja -. ¿Crees que nos pongan arreglar el desorden Hitomi? …. ¿Hitomi?

Yukari giró la cabeza donde supuestamente su amiga debía estar escuchándo con total atención su quejas. Pero como cosa frecuente, se encontró hablando sola como tonta entre la multitud de estudiantes, que aposentados en las áreas externas del colegio esperaban emocionados un rotundo reten de clases.

¡ Hitomi! - Gritó ahora buscando entre el mar de cabezas a su amiga

…...

Perdóname Yukari…. - Lamentó la pelicastaña a lo lejos, mientras corría por las áreas internas del colegio.

Su prioridad en esos momentos no era perder el tiempo, si no comprobar sus sospechas de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Y quedarse ahí parada como todos los demás, no ayudaría mucho. Así que, en cuento vio el alboroto que se formaba en la entrada del colegio su corazón se aceleró, ¿Podría existir tanta casualidad?

Tenia que comprobarlo

Y sin siquiera detenerse a meditarlo, en la primera oportunidad que vio, se las ingenio para escabullirse en los corredores sin ser vista. Ya estaba rodeando un cerco cuando vio que de la entrada al área restringida, venía un grupo de personas discutiendo. Inmediatamente retrocedió y se ocultó detrás de un pilar del pasillo.

- ¿Como puede ser posible que a este nivel de gravedad lleguen estos actos?- Oyó a una profesora quejarse ante los demás -. ¡Esto simplemente es terrible!

No se puede hacer nada hasta que el equipo de investigación recubra el asesinato profesora. – Contemplo un maestro regordete, que rápidamente Hitomi reconoció como su coordinador de grupo.

"¿_Asesinato?"_

- ¿Qué?- susurró Hitomi confundida, ahora expectante por más información.

- ¿Pero quien fue la victima?- volvió a preguntar la maestra

- El joven Wataro Shisui – Respondió esta vez el único policía que los acompañaba.

- No puede ser… - ahogó la mujer -. ¿Nuestro antiguo presidente estudiantil?

- Así es... – Confirmó el tercer profesor, que hasta el momento no había intervenido.

- ¿Y usted Pr. Kanawua como sabe eso? si tal información incluso se nos restringió a nosotros cuando nos llamaron –. Asentó su coordinador, al notar que de ellos, fue el único que no se sorprendió.

- Por que cuando llegue a trabajar al laboratorio, ví el cadáver cuando lo sacaban del colegio.

- ¿Y como quedó el cuerpo como para dejar tal rastro? – inquirió la mujer de nuevo con claro horror en sus ojos.

- ¿Cual rastro?- prorrumpió su coordinador, intrigado por esa nueva información.

- Ustedes apenas se están enterando del asunto- Respondió el profesor Kanawua -. pero incluso yo no comprendo lo que sucedió aún viendo los hechos. Por lo mismo debemos apresurarnos y ver que dice tanto el comandante y nuestro rector al respecto. Al parecer hay un testigo. Lo que yo por el momento puedo aportar, es que lo que vi... no fue nada agradable.

- ¡Santo cielo! ¿Y esto son actos de hooligans? – exclamó la mujer

- No creemos que haya sido un juego de jóvenes profesora – Intervino el policía -. Aquí pasó algo de mayor relevancia… por ahora solo nos queda hacer acto de presencia en el consejo y ver que dice al respecto el comandante.

- Ahora entiendo la urgencia de Mangeko por reunirnos – comprendió el coordinador de Hitomi.

- Así es, no hay tiempo que perder – Apremio el otro profesor

Apresurados, no se dieron cuenta que tras sus pasos dejaban a una Hitomi totalmente alterada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Esto es terrible…

¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Realmente estaba sucediendo? Simplemente no podía ser ¡No…! le costaba creerlo…

"¡Tengo que verlo…!"

Corrió hacia donde primero debía ir...la entrada del corredor principal. El mismo que la noche anterior fue perseguida.

Llegó hasta las puertas y se encontró con que estaban bloqueadas. Miró sus alrededores buscando otra entrada, pero nada. Rodeo y tanto las otras puertas y ventanas estaban obstruidas por maderos, no había forma de acceder, pero de pronto, recordó el lugar por donde ella había salido la noche anterior.

"La ventanilla"

Corrió entonces en dirección contraria y encontró al momento el pequeño patio que se dirigía a las canchas externas, donde la ventanilla del baño profesoral estaba situada. La misma con la que con su resquebrajadura de lámina se había cortado la pierna.

Tal recuerdo, la hizo rememorar el dolor que experimento. Pero luego, sintió la espontánea sensación de tirites en su estomago, cuando de igual modo recordó que la misma herida fue curada por aquel extraño que la salvo…. y la beso.

El sonrojo no se hizo esperar en sus mejillas. ¿Cómo había llegado a tanto con un desconocido? De algún modo no parecía ser cuestión, por que todo su ser parecía contradecirse al buscar una respuesta que parecía no existir

. ¡Ya Hitomi!- Se riñó a si misma, obligándose a olvidar tal asunto para enfocarse en lo que realmente importaba en esos momentos.

Miró la ventanilla decidida, que a su suerte no se molestaron en bloquear y escaló cuidadosamente para adentrarse. Logró entrar sin problema, resultando más fácil de lo que le costó salir la primera vez y saltó al suelo viendo ante sus pies la ahora deformada puerta de acero que le había dado tiempo de escapar y que soportó las fuertes embestidas de aquellas bestias que buscaban matarla.

- Entonces...¿Es cierto? – Se preguntó aún incrédula

Ahí estaban las pruebas...

Aunque su deseo fuera precisamente comprobarlo, también deseaba que fuera un engaño… puesto que implicaba mucho, mucho el que todo fuera verdad. Se asentó y paso por enzima la desplomada puerta para entrar al corredor. Necesitaba más pruebas, más...

El miedo hizo presencia de inmediato. El pasillo estaba en completo silencio y a causa de los bloqueos tanto de puertas y ventanas, todo yacía en oscuridad. Apenas lograba vislumbrar su alrededor, pero, sin atreverse a retroceder, lentamente se dirigió a las extensiones de cinta que claramente sobresaltaban por su color amarillo y sus inscripción de " RESTRINGIDO" ahí era donde debía ir.

Reconoció de inmediato los pupitres que habían sido arrojados para bloquearle el paso, pero no recordaba las paredes desgarbadas y el suelo desquebrajado como si hubieran pasado a la fuerza enormes bloques de metal por el corredor. Fue entonces que topó su mirada en las manchas de sangre y su cuerpo se estremeció ante el hallazgo. Efectivamente, habían asesinado a alguien ahí.

El rastró corría hasta una de las oficinas intermedias del pasillo y lo que vio al llegar al alo de la puerta, la dejó helada. Era como si hubieran agarrado el cuerpo como un trapo, azotándolo al parecer con todo lo que se les topara en frente, paredes, suelo o techo. Todo estaba recubierto de sangre.

Hitomi, se llevo la mano a la boca sintiendo unas enormes ganas de vomitar, pero se vio de pronto impelida por una depresión en su cuerpo y una rápida visión se interpuso ante ella; Lo que vio, la dejo aún más helada del horror. La escena que presenciaba en esos momentos yacía en su total composición horas antes de que encontraran el cadáver. El cuerpo había sido destazado, con cada miembro de sus extremidades minuciosamente acomodadas en cada rincón de la pared, y la cabeza había sido empalada en el centro con un nuevo símbolo que se doblegaba tanto en el suelo como en techo. La visión se apartó y el agitado respirar de Hitomi apenas le daba noción de que había vuelto a la realidad.

Era simplemente terrible lo que habían hecho con el...

Un golpe sordo se oyó a lo lejos y el corazón de Hitomi dio un estrepitoso vuelco.

Espero en silencio suplicando una casualidad, pero de nuevo retumbó algo contra el suelo en el mismo lugar. Alguien en definitiva estaba ahí. Tragó en seco pensándolo por un largo momento.

¿Y si los asesinos seguían aún por ahí?

Se levantó del suelo impulsada quizá por la estupidez y se acerco muy lentamente al lugar de donde provenían aquellos golpes. Su respiración y su corazón a cada momento y paso se aceleraban. Pero las cosas se movieron más rápido que ella y justó cuando estaba a unos pasos, las puertas se abrieron de golpe.

Un pequeño niño salió corriendo del umbral, que sin ver correctamente la dirección chocó contra ella. Ambos se quedaron atónitos por la sorpresa, pero curiosamente, a pesar de que el niño portaba una mascara, le dio la impresión a Hitomi de que no era la única con la expresión de espanto. Sin embargo el niño fue el primero en reaccionar, arrojándole un bulto a la cara para saltar sobre ella, derrumbarla, he huir despavorido.

Molesta, Hitomi inmediatamente se incorporó para seguirlo ¿Qué diablos hacia un niño ahí para empezar? ¿Y por que diablos la golpeo? corrió para alcanzarlo y cuando lo miró con más atención, no estaba segura de que era lo que ahora seguía. El niño parecía…. ¿parecía tener cola? Pero cuando se enfoco en el escudo que cargaba en su espalda, lo que más llamo su atención, fue el símbolo del dragón forjado en acero. Era el mismo que ella había visto en la espada de aquel hombre…

- ¡Espera! – le gritó Hitomi, corriendo tras él con otra razón más importante que darle un puñetazo en la cabeza.

Pero el niño aterrado por que Hitomi lo estaba alcanzando, saco algo de su bolsillo y lo arrojó al suelo provocando que todo el entorno comenzará a distorsionarse en ondas

- ¡¿Pero que es esto?- exclamó Hitomi confundida ahora sobre lo que caminaba

Era como si hubieran pasado a otra dimensión donde los cuerpos físicos se convertían en imágenes. El camino se hacia cada vez más y más confuso, pero Hitomi no desistió, continuo persiguiéndolo, no podía dejarlo escapar. Tenia que saber de donde provenía ese símbolo y que significaba. Pero las ondas llegaron a un punto que comenzaron a succionarse y unirse a un agujero a lo lejos, el agujero que como objetivo el niño corría para atravesarlo.

¡Por favor, espera! – suplicó Hitomi.

Pero el niño logro atravesarlo y al instante todo las ondas he imágenes distorsionadas parecieron desaparecer junto con el. Fue entonces que la realidad cayó de súbito en Hitomi. Había corrido por los pasillos y subido las escaleras hasta llegar a la terraza y el paso al agujero que anteriormente era el punto de todo, era el paso al precipicio del edificio donde ahora ella estaba. Su cuerpo bordeaba el vacío, ya no podía retroceder...iba caer

Un fuerte agarre la rodeo por la cintura impidiendo su caída, y fue empujada al interior cayendo fuertemente al suelo junto el cuerpo de alguien más. Agitada, Hitomi abrió los ojos temblando, sintiendo su pecho amoldarse a un torso masculino y sus muslos entrelazarse a las firmes piernas de un varón. Se incorporó y su mirada chocó con los de unos ojos rojos.

El silencio pareció mantenerse por un largo momento y solo el choque de su compulsivo aliento contra el de él, la hizo reaccionar.

Eres tú… - exclamó sorprendida

No supo por que, pero lentas lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas… acaso ¿tanto añoraba volver a verlo?

Veo que estas bien... – Hablo por fin él, que la asió por la cintura para moverla hacia un lado, rodar y quedar sobre ella con cuidado. Sus respiraciones parecieron volverse una de tan cerca.

-Pero creo que me confundes con alguien más...

Maculló él, mirándola fijamente a los ojos para luego apartarse de ella con otra sombra de luz que Hitomi no reconoció…..


	10. Chapter 10

La mirada de Hitomi se alzó confundida.

Sin dar más explicaciones, el pelinegro se incorporó alejándose de ella, tomando algo del suelo.

Hitomi lo observó; traía el uniforme del colegio, los característicos pantalones negros y el blazer azul marino con la insignia del mismo. Pero de lo demás...no parecía equivocarse, sus ojos, su cabello negro, incluso su complexión eran idénticos a la persona que vio ayer...

Pero su perspectiva dió un vuelco cuando de nuevo se giró hacia ella. Portaba anteojos y sus ojos ya no eran rojos si no castaños. ¿Lo había imaginado?

- ¿Qué es lo que estabas intentando hacer? – Le soltó él clavándole la mirada

-¿He? – La tomó de sorpresa

- ¿Por qué intentabas arrojarte del edificio? – Preguntó de nuevo el pelinegro.

- ¿Arrojarme? No… yo no intentaba hacer eso, perseguía a un niño y el me trajo aquí

- ¿Un niño?- frunció el seño él -, ¿dónde está?

- El….

¿Como iba explicar que lo que vio, desapareció en un agujero en la nada?

- No sé…¿Dime quien eres tú y por que de nuevo me salvaste?- Desvió Hitomi el asunto, priorizando lo que más le importaba en esos momentos.

-¿De nuevo? - Entrecerró los ojos él -. Te vi como subías hasta aquí, con la suerte de detenerte antes de que cayeras por el precipicio, pero es la primera vez que te salvo.

- No… - se levantó Hitomi hasta plantarse frente a él-. Ayer, en el callejón… tu me ayudaste.

-Veo, que me sigues confundiendo con alguien más -Le respondió incauto, observando con cuidado sus acciones.

Hitomi veía sus severos ojos, tratando de escrutar ese destello rojizo que no encontraba, extendió la mano para quitarle los lentes, quizá, eso era lo que se interponía. Sin inmutarse él, le permitió que lo hiciera. Pero la perplejidad y la confusión se plasmó en el rostro de la castaña.

-¿No encontraste lo que buscabas? - Le preguntó inescrutable el pelinegro

-No puede ser… – Se dijo aun más confundida Hitomi.

-No me interesa saber sobre divagaciones o tonterías de niñas- se volvió a poner los lentes, apartando las manos de Hitomi de su pecho -, ... y que intentan arrojarse de los edificios para llamar la atención.

-¡Yo no…!

- Mejor vete de aquí si no quieres salir perjudicada… - le espetó interrumpiéndola -. Esta área está restringida.

Hitomi lo miró con enojo.

¿Pero que le pasaba a este tipo? no tenia por qué hablarle así, aunque estuviera en el error.

- ¿Y quién eres tu entonces? no eres acaso un estudiante del colegio como yo? - Se defendió Hitomi.

- Yo soy Okano Sinia, soy el único que puede estar rondando estas áreas.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? yo también tengo un nombre

- ¿No conoces a tu presidente estudiantil? – le señaló

Los asuntos de la política estudiantil era cosa que le daba igual a Hitomi, ni siquiera votó cuando fueron las elecciones.

-Nunca te había visto, ni oído mencionar

-Me da igual… – sentencio el, acercándose a ella, para tomarla de brazo y arrástrala hacia la escaleras de emergencia.

-¡Suéltame! – Se refregó Hitomi

-No

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Por que no puedes estar aquí

-¡Bien! Puedo encontrar el camino sola - Le indicó mientras descendían al exterior.

-Me parece bien – respondió el joven sin el más leve signo de alteración-, reúnete con los demás – Y acto seguido la soltó, cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Si Hitomi se viera en otro momento, en otra situación, seguramente hubiera pateado y golpeado esa puerta hasta mínimo exigirle una disculpa, pero…. Se quedo ahí parada viendo el lienzo de la madera en silencio, sin reprimir que sus ojos corrieran lagrimas.

Era seguro que se había equivocado. La persona que la salvó no parecía real, mucho menos de este mundo, ¿Como pudo haber imaginado que existía realmente? Que tonta e infantil había sido… ya para ese momento no sabía en qué creer. Lo que aun se seguía preguntando era porque todo aquello le estaba afectando tanto. ¿Se había enamorado súbitamente de ese tipo en el callejón?

- ¡Hitomi!

La voz de Yukari la devolvió a la realidad. Yukari venía corriendo hacia ella con el semblante preocupado. Rápidamente, se limpió las lágrimas.

-¡Hitomi! ¿Que diablos pasó? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – Le preguntó atropelladamente la pelirroja cuando la alcanzó.

- Lo siento Yukari es que me urgía ir al baño.. - Se apresuró a mentir

-¡Hitomi te están buscando! – La atajó la chica, tomándola de los hombros con ímpetu.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién? – Se espabiló Hitomi

-Dios Hitomi, todos andan buscándote, tu al parecer estas implicada en todo esto, el rector quiere hablar contigo.

- ¿Pero por qué?

- Vámonos de aquí, antes de que alguien más nos vea- La agarró para arrastrarla tras ella

- ¡Hey , yukari!- Trastabilló Hitomi- ¡Primero explícame el por que estoy implicada!

- ¡En casa hablamos, tengo que sacarte de aquí!

Ambas corrieron hasta llegar a una pequeña puerta del jardín, obstruida por un grueso candado.

-No podemos salir por aquí – le declaró Hitomi a su amiga.

Pero Yukarí, se apresuró a sacar de su saco una llave

-¿Dónde la conseguiste? sólo el conserje la tiene.

-La robé, ¡vamos! - La apremió empujándola

Hitomi empezó a temer lo peor, tal vez si estaba metida en un problemón.

Salieron a la calle, cuando su camino se vio bloqueado por una patrulla de policía.

-No puede irse nadie del colegio señoritas- Atajó el policía, que se alzó frente a ellas con clara intención de retenerlas.

-Lo que sucede es que… - Buscó una escusa yukari, tratando de ocultar a Hitomi a su espalda.

-Tú eres kanzaki Hitomi- Reconoció el hombre apartando a Yukari con brusquedad-, Ven conmigo.

Sin poder hacer nada en contra, Hitomi se vio arrastrada de nuevo hacia el interior del colegio, sin poder decirle nada a Yukari que se quedó plantada en la puerta con angustia.

El policía la introdujo a uno de los edificios más grandes del colegio. Pero para su sorpresa, no la estaba dirigiendo a la rectoría

-¿A dónde vamos?- Lo miró Hitomi con desconfianza.

El policía no le respondió. La agarró con más fuerza del brazo y la obligó a torcer un pasillo.

-Por aquí no es la oficina del rector

_-"calla"_

El cuerpo se le heló al escuchar esa voz gutural. Casi en acto reflejo, se hecho atrás para zafarse.

-¡Eres uno de ellos!-

_-"¡Quédate quieta!" – _La amenazó clavándole la mirada en blanco, como si estuviera poseído-. _"Si gritas lo pagaras caro"_

-¿Que está haciendo?- se oyó de pronto a sus espaldas.

Ambos, se giraron de súbito. Hitomi inmediatamente lo reconoció, era el mismo chico que la había salvado de caer del precipicio. El mismo, que parecía ser quien no era para ella.

-La llevo con el rector- Respondió con calma el policía como si nada hubiera pasado.

Hitomi atónita, lo miró de nuevo. Su ojos traslucidos habían desaparecido

-La rectoría esta atras…- Habló el joven como si meditara la situación.

-Seguramente me he confundido – Se disculpó el policía con verdadera intención.- Por aquí señorita- Instó a Hitomi avanzar por el camino, quién en su cara todavía no se borraba la estupefacción

-No es necesario que la lleve, me acaban de mandar a mí a buscarla- Arrebató a Hitomi del alcance de este.

-Debo de reportarla yo joven, estaba a punto de huir del colegio – reparó el policía.

-Bueno saberlo- Dijo fríamente al aludido- Se lo comunicaré al rector no se preocupe.

Y sin permitir que se alargara más la conversación, alejó a Hitomi del lugar.

-Espera.. –se apegó la chica al brazo de él -. Ese tipo, no es un policía

-No te preocupes… - Le respondió sin mirarla

-No me entiendes, algo extraño está pasando aquí.- Giró el rostro para advertir si el policía se lanzaba sobre ellos. Pero ya no estaba.

-Si entiendo…- continuó el, atrayendo la atención de Hitomi- Lo que veo, es que te gusta meterte en problemas.

Hitomi lo vio con desdén. Desató sus brazos de el y se detuvo. Aunque la había rescatado de cierta forma, su arrogancia no le agradaba en absoluto.

-Estoy cansándome de ti

-¿Te parece?

Y antes de que pudiera responder, se encontraron frente la puerta del rector.

-Entra- le ordenó el


End file.
